The Singer
by Elenna-Elemmire
Summary: From far heaven in the halls of Ilúvatar, she came to Arda, and by her choice became bound within its circles. A tale of the First Age of the world.GloriOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: This is only Tolkien's world that I am fooling around. All characters used will be returned unharmed when I am done….hopefully.

Rated: R for mature scenes later on in the story.  
Timeline is set pre-War of the Jewels and continues on into the time of the War of the Ring

* * *

There was Eru, the One, who in Arda is called Ilúvatar; and he made first the Ainur, the Holy Ones, that were the offspring of his thought, and they were with him before aught else is made. And he spoke to them, propounding themes of music; and they sang before him, and he was glad.  
- Silmarillion: Ainulindale, "The Music of the Ainur"

* * *

Prologue 

Longer than all the ages of the world, I have sat and kept watch. Watched as the ages of men and elves passed me by, no more than a whisper past my ear. What care have I for this little world? I am not of the circles of the earth.

I am of the Ainur.

Eru has spoken and it shall be. Eä! The world that is. I watched as my brothers and sisters bound themselves to that little world in the darkness of the void, shining in the deeps of time. But I do not belong there. My place was and always has been, beside the throne of Eru. I was the youngest of the Ainur, the last to be born from the thought of Ilúvatar. And ever I have been the one most beloved by him. Seldom am I parted from the side of his mighty throne, where I keep vigil with him and watch the history of the little kingdom unfold before us.

"Little one," he says always, "sing for me." And I would sing before him, in the halls of Ilúvatar, while all else hearkened to my quiet voice, which seems to increase a hundredfold in the echoing emptiness of the dwellings of the Ainur until it seem to fill every crease and crevice in its walls.

And some days when the halls were emptied of the Ainur – which are rare – I would be left alone with my mighty father. It was those times when he would speak most to me, though I did not understand most of his words.

"There will come a time, little one," he would say, almost a little sorrowfully, "when you will leave my halls and enter the little kingdom below."  
"Surely not my lord!" I would protest, "I will not leave your side."  
"Aye, you will my little singer," He continued, "And you will be parted from me until the breaking of the world."  
"I will not, father." I replied firmly.

But Eru said nothing.

The mighty one said nothing of this again and it was left forgotten, though truly I never did forget those few ominous words he spoke. Instead, I kept watch with him as war was waged within the circles of Eä and the traitor Melkor wrought ruin to the fair lands of the Children of Ilúvatar. It was then that my brother Tulkas, always the fair and just, decided to give aid to his friend Manwë and descend to the little kingdom of Eru. He sought me out after he was given leave from Eru - one of the few times I left the side of Eru's throne.

"I am leaving you little sister." He said to me, his voice was as quiet as the gurgling of the fountains in the dwellings of the Ainur. I felt his presence wrap around me and surround me in the warm security of his embrace.  
"Go do what you must do, brother." I told him forlornly. I moved away from him so he could not feel my sadness, but he did anyways, as he always did. He was the one that knew me best besides the Father.  
"You will see me again, little sister." He said, his gaze on me filled with love.  
"It may be a hundred ages of the world before that meeting." I told him.

"Perhaps, little sister, perhaps."

And with that he was away.

As of old I sat beside the throne of the One and watched the ages of the world unfold. But it was with a strange emptiness I had never felt before in the presence of Ilúvatar. I missed my dear brother horridly. There was no one to seek out in the dark watches of the void, when all seem to be lost in the appalling screams of war that seem to give victory to the traitorous enemy Melkor. There was no one to seek quiet solace and comfort with when I tired of the vigils. And there was no one waiting for me when I chanced to leave the side of the Father and wander the fair dwellings of the Ainur. My only brother in the thought of Eru was gone, and we shall not meet again until the breaking of the world.

I was alone as I have never been before.

And soon, my songs turned into laments before I even noticed, and the halls of the Ainur were filled with the song of my ever-increasing sorrow when I sang before Ilúvatar's throne as always I did.

"You have become most unhappy, my little singer." He said one day, after I ended my song of more heartrending sorrow than ever before. I could say nothing. There was nothing that I could hide from Eru's thoughts.  
"I think it is time that you left me and follow the footsteps of your cherished brother." He said finally, as I stood in ponderous silence before him. At this I looked searchingly at the gentle face of my beloved Father as he proclaimed my fate.  
"I would not have you so unhappy, singer of my heart." He said softly as I silently protested. "I would have you have happiness again….and love."

Eru rose from his throne and lead me by the hand into the deeps of time, wherein housed the little world of the Children of Ilúvatar, and the brother whom I loved.

"I think you will come to love it very much, little one." He said, as we stop before the shining sphere, resplendent in green and blue.

"Never as much as I love you, honoured Father." I said, "You know I would not leave you." Ilúvatar smiled kindly at me.

"I do not worry that you do not, dear heart." He replied. And I felt his mighty presence surrounding me comfortingly.

"I do not wish to leave you, my lord." I said quietly when it came time for me to descend into the swirling cerulean and emerald sphere before me.  
"I know, little one." He said and then gave me a gentle push forwards.

Suddenly I was falling. Falling through light and time and space of the surrounding void. And even then, I heard his voice speaking to me.

_Go my gentle daughter, go and seek out your heart's happiness and joy. You may find that one day, one will claim your heart that even I will have to relinquish my hold on. But for now, I bid you farewell, my little singer, my Merlassë._

* * *

**Notes:**_ Merlassë - meaning 'Singer' in the languages of the Ainur. There is no record of the language of the Valar,so I took my creative license._

* * *

**Read and review my pretties. Constructive criticism is welcome. And reviewers will get e-cookies on the house. I promise I will try to update as often as I can.  
Sorry for the short chapter, but it is only a prologue and only sets the scene for later chapters, which will definitely be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Merlassë's name came out of thin air. I have no idea what it may mean in Elvish, but for the purposes of this story, this name will not be in Elvish. Instead, I kind of think of it as a name in the language of the Ainur, meaning "the Singer", refering to my title. I hope you guys don't have any problems with that. So read and give some criticism! I'd like to know how i'm doing so far. Thanks!

* * *

"Thus it came to pass that of the Ainur some abode still with Ilúvatar beyond the confines of the World; but others, and among them many of the greatest and most fair, took the leave of Ilúvatar and descended into it. But this condition Ilúvatar made, or it is the necessity of their love, that their power should thenceforward be contained and bounded in the World, to be within it for ever, until it is complete, so that they are its life and it is theirs. And therefore they are named the Valar, the Powers of the World."

-- The Silmarillion: Ainulindalë, the Music of the Ainur

* * *

Through light and time and space I fell. The stars wheeled above my head, until they became one great body of glorious light, shining splendidly on me as I felt myself become somehow diminished.

I felt myself become bounded, as before I was boundless, unlimited. I had become bounded to this world, my power become its power, my life as its life. An irreversible process that cannot be undone, until all the ages of the world had played out, and the World is broken.

I must abide until the end.

Even as that thought came to me than it was done, and I saw before me, the great plains and forests of Arda. In a whirlwind of light and color the hand of Ilúvatar delivered me onto the earth that I was to abide in until the end of time.

I was set down on the shores of a vast sea extending far into the setting of the fiery isle of Arien. The white sandy beaches stretched out as far as I could see, while the shimmering waters stained crimson by the great light of Arien lapped gently at the land with a sigh. A shrieking brought my attention to the skies above me, a dazzling violet and orange. High above me I saw great white sea birds soaring magnificently in the impending twilight. A pungent sharp smell came to my nostrils, along with the heady perfume of a thousand flowers and the smell of the greens of the fertile earth. I breathed it all in, this perfume of the living, took it into my being until it became a part of me itself, forever joint to my consciousness.

All these sights and sounds overwhelmed my newfound senses, and I could not help but feel as if I had arrived in a blissful haven in the circles of time. It was beauty, surpassing all beauty I had ever seen before. I will never forget the splendor of the sea.

A sudden rushing and roaring of the waters brought my attention once again to the great sea before me, and I saw a majestic figure emerge from the deeps of the waters.

"Welcome to Arda, Merlassë, sister of Tulkas."

Even as he spoke, I recognized his voice from the times before time in the halls of Eru. He was Ulmo, friend to Manwë who ruled the Kingdom of Arda. I knew him well before he left the presence of Eru and descended into the little kingdom of Arda, as he called it. He has always been kind and friendly to me. Ulmo had always been one who shared my interest in the arts of music. He was a formidable singer and had been one of the key instruments Eru used in the Great Music that was sung so long ago it seems now.

"You have been expected." He said serenely. Above us the sky began to darken into the deepest violet, and the sea birds had quieted until all that can be heard was the slow murmuring of water.

"Oh?" I said in slight surprise. I had not anticipated to be expected by my kin in this beautiful and increasingly fascinating world. After all, I did not know that I would come at all until Eru had so suddenly declared it.

Ulmo nodded and smiled, holding out a hand to me.

"Come my lady Merlassë," He said as I placed my hand in his, "We shall bring you to your brother."

xXXx

We skimmed the dark waters of the great sea as we went speeding towards a place that was yet unknown to me. The purple of the sky above had darkened into the deepest blue as night time in Arda fell upon us. The stars of Varda shone brightly above, twinkling brilliantly as the eyes of Ilúvatar, shining with a clear light in the velvety night sky. Like a rushing wind, we flew onwards, gliding with the still waters of the sea beneath us, raising tiny ripples on its glassy surface as we passed.

A bubble of joy slowly rose within me. I was going to see Tulkas! In all our lifetimes, I have never been parted from my brother until that fateful day. And now he will be restored to me. I could not contain the feeling of joy that was threatening to overflow from my heart, the happiness that I felt was practically radiating like waves from me. I could see myself glowing with a lustrous light that was reflected in the surface of the dark waters beneath us.

My happiness was marked by Ulmo and he spoke to me as we continued sailing onwards to our destination.

"Your brother misses you a great deal as well, my lady." He said to me with a slight smile. "He speaks of you constantly."

"Is he well?" I asked, suddenly anxious. I knew somewhat of the wars that were fought against Melkor the betrayer and I knew of his great power. Melkor ever has been one of the most powerful of the Ainur and rivaled his brother Manwë, who was given lordship over these lands. He has also been one of strange temperament and spent much of his time alone in the great void. Even in his days before the beginning of the world his presence had disturbed me greatly. The leering smiles he gave me when he stood before the throne of Eru shook me to the very core of my being. He was not one to be crossed, this I knew more deeply than any of my kin.

"He is very well Merlassë." He said gently, aware of my anxiousness. I have never been one good at hiding my feelings. "He has done great deeds of renown among us in our war against Melkor. If it was not for him, the dwellings of the children of Ilúvatar would never have been completed, and Melkor would have succeeded in his campaign against Eru." He continued, "We are much indebted to your brother."

I smiled again at the thought of my lively brother who had always been quick to come to the aid of a friend in need.

"He would do no less when he heard of your need, my friend." I said to Ulmo. "It is in his very nature."

Ulmo nodded knowingly, but at the mention of the children of Ilúvatar, I grew curious of these new beings that had so captured the attentions of my brother and my other kin.

"Tell me of the children of Ilúvatar." I said to him, but as I voiced my question, we saw a twinkling city of lights approaching swiftly on the horizon before us.

"You will soon see them for yourself." He replied and at that we swept into the star-lit city and landed on soft earth beneath the roots of a lofty mountain that soared up to dizzying heights above us. I saw a great golden gate standing proudly in the distance to the left of us, and before us, my kin sat beneath the roots of the mighty mountain. One of their number rose and started towards me. His golden hair shone in the light of Isil.

"Little sister." He said smiling widely, as I flew into his arms.

"I have missed you horribly." I murmured into his ear as he held me in his familiar embrace.  
"As I have, dearest sister." He replied as we parted.

Ulmo stood smiling serenely a distance away. My brother turned to address him. "It has been a while since we had the grace of your presence my friend." He said. Ulmo only nodded. "You have brought me the dearest one I hold in this world and the next." He continued on, a little more softly, "and for that I give you my deepest thanks."  
At this, Ulmo spoke again in his deep voice. "For that you must thank Eru above," He said, "and your devoted sister, who would forsake all else just to see your face again." He gave a slight bow to me.

While he was speaking, a second figure rose from the ring of seats and made a welcoming gesture towards me.  
"You are greatly welcome here, Singer of Eru." Said the figure dressed in heavy sapphire and silver robes. He spoke with an authoritative voice. I knew him then to be Manwë, brother of Melkor, and ruler of all the lands of Arda within the circles of the earth.

I bowed deeply as he walked towards me and raised me up to meet him. Beside him stood a noble lady in silvery white robes that shone as brightly as the stars in the heavens above. Varda, wife of Manwë, who made the stars, she must be. She smiled kindly at me. In our days together in the halls of Ilúvatar, we had been great friends, though I had always been a bit cowed by the imposing presence she had.

"We are gladdened by your presence dearest Merlassë." She said, taking my hands in hers in a gesture of friendship. "Your brother has talked of naught else since he arrived."  
I gave a little laugh and looked lovingly at my brother, who smiled widely back at me.

"Go with him," she said giving me a little nudge, "You have much to talk about." I gave her a grateful smile and went to my brother. He put his arms around my shoulder and turned us away from the ring of seated figures beneath the mountain.

"We have much to speak of indeed, little sister." He whispered conspiringly as we wandered off into the splendid lands that he and our kin shaped with their own hands.

xXXx

In the days that followed, I learned much of the history of Arda since its beginnings. How the traitor Melkor sought to oppose my kin in all their works and how he had nearly succeeded if not for the valour of my beloved brother. I heard of the coming of the first born of Ilúvatar, the Quendi, and how they came to live in Valinor, the name my brother called these beautiful lands beyond the seas. He spoke then of the making of the two trees of Valinor by Yavanna, and how Melkor had poisoned them and stolen away with him the jewels which imprisoned its light of the two trees with them. He described to me the rebellion of the Quendi and their resulting exile to the lands of Middle Earth, on whose shores I had stood when I met Ulmo. And he introduced me to his wife, whom he wedded at the feast of the Spring of Arda, before Melkor had wrought his ruin upon Middle Earth. Nessa, she was called, the sister of Oromë and the lover of dance.  
"Your name is ever on the lips of your brother." She had said smiling when Tulkas introduced me to his lithe and lightfooted wife.

But most wondrous of all the wonders of Valinor were the first born children of Eru, whom I loved. I found the Quendi to be most fascinating and intriguing. Beings that were like to us, but yet not so! Hours on end I would watch them in their exquisite cities of light and allure as I remained unclad of my bodily form, unseen to their eyes.

When I had arrived in Valinor, I had taken a form to myself, like all my other kin, which could be seen by the eyes of the Quendi. My brother had helped me shape it, making it as like to my temperament and character as it could be. I became visible to the eyes of the Quendi as a thin woman, dark of hair and wan of face. Yet little did the Quendi see of that form, if at all, for I did not take it to myself often. As yet I was unaccustomed to the giving myself visible form - I had never had need to when I dwelt in the halls of Ilúvatar.

I spent my days in the company of my brother and his wife, marvelling at the beauty of Arda and admiring its every leaf and pebble. I was in love with this little kingdom. And most of all, I revered its magnificent shores and the shining waters that reflected in it the ever-changing colors of the skies.

And then one day as I walked alone on the jewelled shores of Valinor, Ulmo came to me again.  
I did not see him again after the night at the Máhanaxar, the Ring of Doom, before the great golden gates of Valmar, the city of the Valar.

"Lady," he said to me as I stopped to greet him. "I come to ask you of something."  
"Ask me of what, my friend?" I asked him.  
"I would ask your leave to take you back to the lands of Middle Earth." He replied. I looked at him curiously, yet I regarded his request with interest. Although the lands of Aman were surpassing in beauty to anything I had ever seen, I longed again to have a glimpse of the lush green forested lands I had seen when Eru set me upon its shores. My brother had the company of his wife with him and did not need me around him all the time. I was ready to explore the rest of Arda.

"Is that to your liking, my lady?" Ulmo said again, stirring me from my thoughts. I smiled at him.

"Very much so, my friend, very much so."

xXXx

The next day, I took leave from my brother and Manwë and made my way with Ulmo back across the vast ocean that we crossed the night of my arrival on Arda. Ulmo, as I learnt from my brother soon after my arrival in Valinor, was the Lord of the Waters. All the waters of Arda was his domain, and they were very great. Ulmo loved all the lands of Arda dearly and this offer to take me to see the at last the lands of Middle Earth did not surprise me in the least.

We soared low over the oceans like to the sea birds as we sped back to the shores of Middle Earth, where I had first set foot in Arda. The rising sun was to our back, casting our long shadows on the water.

"I will leave you at the shores of Middle Earth." Said Ulmo, as we saw the approaching strip of gold of the sandy beaches. "You may continue on to wherever your heart desires from there."  
I smile at my friend. "I would never love any other place more than where your music meets the earth." I replied, "Wherever your waters sing, I will be."  
He smiled kindly back at me. "I shall be wherever the waters of Middle Earth run." He said to me, "There you will find me if you seek my company."  
I nodded at him. "Then you may find I will seek it often." I answered.  
He gave me a knowing smile.

"And I will welcome you with joy, Merlassë, Singer of the Water."

I took my leave from my cherished friend on the shores of golden sand that extended to our north and south as far as the eye can see. I watched as he disappeared back beneath the frothy foam of the radiant seas that shone fearsomely in the lights of the newly risen sun, leaving no more than a tiny wave on its rippling surface.

And then I was alone.

It was then I took to me, my earthly form. I became as like to one of the women of the Quendi, clothed in the palest blue, like the springs of the waters that flow from the holy mountain of the Valar. I bound myself to my bodily form, and became diminished in my powers and might. I was like one of the children of Ilúvatar, to walk among them as one of their own.

I passed through the great forests and woods of Beleriand alone, in awe of its greatest beauty. I walked the wide open plains of waving grass, with the cerulean dome of the sky far above me. But ever I came back to the shores of the great sea, and sought the company of my friend Ulmo, as I did in all the rivers and creeks I passed on my journey. The music of the water called to me as the fountains in the halls of Ilúvatar, and always I was drawn back to its shores.

It was on one such occasion that brought me back to the golden shores of Beleriand, near nightfall on a warm summer's night. The salty sea breeze blowing from the furthest West, bringing the scents of Valinor teasing around my dark hair, as I stood looking towards the home of my kin in the distance.

And there, on the shores of Beleriand, I sang my song to the Sea.

* * *

Nigh twenty years of the sun has passed since the Noldor left the bliss of Aman to exile in Beleriand. Long hardships they had endured, crossing the grinding ice of the Helcaraxë after the betrayal of the sons of Fëanor. The shadow of the Kinslaying dogging their every steps. And now, Glorfindel dwelt in house of Turgon in Nevrast by the shores of Beleriand, closest than all their kin to the shores of Aman in the distant West.

On the spaceous terrace of his chambers in Turgon's palace looking out towards the fiery sunset, Glorfindel sighed.

Who would have guessed that he would have left the peace of Valinor to come to wage a hopeless war upon the mightiest of the Ainur? For hopeless indeed was their cause.

Giving another long sigh, Glorfindel left the sunlight-bathed terrace, brushing past the loose white draperies that blew gently in the summer breeze. He paced in front of a recliner in his chambers, restless in his thoughts.

Yestereve, Turgon had summoned him to his council chambers and told him of his secret plans to build a hidden city deep within the encircling mountains west of Dorthonion. While Glorfindel agreed with his lord's plans to build a safe refuge from Angband, he had his doubts in the secrecy of the proceedings. Building a city to house the entire population of Nevrast in secret was no mean feat. Not to mention how were they going to move the entire household in secrecy? It was next to impossible!

Shaking his head, Glorfindel stopped pacing and looked out the open windows to the shining waters stained crimson by the setting sun. In his heart, Glorfindel did not want to leave the shores of Nevrast in Beleriand. It was the last comfort he had, far from his home of Tirion in Valinor. Suddenly feeling confined by the stone walls of his chamber, Glorfindel left his rooms in the halls of Vinyamar by the sea, and descended down the long stone flights until he reached the great doors of rising arches that led onto the white sandy beaches of Nevrast.

Strolling along the shore, Glorfindel felt all his cares drop from his shoulders like a heavy stone. The lights of the halls of Vinyamar twinkled in the distance, with the lamp-lit quays of the white elven ships that seem to shiver in the cool night breeze. The sky had turned a deep blue and the stars of Varda shone clearly in the night sky. Glorfindel smiled, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath of the heady perfume of the sea. He listened as to the quiet whisper of the water as it ebbed and flowed near his feet. The sound of the tide had always seemed to carry the faint resonance of an ethereal song to him. It is said that the Song of Creation that was sung by the choirs of the Ainur could still be heard in the waters of Arda. Nevertheless, it had always given great comfort to the Noldo, and its presence had always lulled him to sleep each night.

But as Glorfindel listened to the sound of the water, a whisper of another ethereal song drifted to his ears on the lazy summer breeze, echoing along the empty beaches until it seem to wrap around him like delicate tendrils of the wind . It was a song like none that he had ever heard before. Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked searchingly for the source of the unearthly song that touched him to the very core of his being.

And then he saw it, a pale figure in the distance. A slender figure that stood on a lone rock jutting out to sea like a figurehead of a mighty ship. Long, dark hair blew from a white face in the wind that teased about a dress made of a material that was of the palest blue, so delicate that it floated behind the pallid figure like the sails of an elven boat.

Glorfindel's breath caught in his throat. That song could not have been sung by any of the children of Ilúvatar. But Glorfindel could not think of any of the Valier that would grace the shores of Beleriand. Not after the rebellion of the Noldor. In any case, the figure was slightly commanded none of the fiercesomeness any of great powers.

The airy figure that stood wanly in the distance with her song of otherworldly beauty could only be one of the Maiar.

* * *

One summer eve's  
By Neptune's shores  
I stood my cares to ease.  
When an airy tune  
So softly rang,  
Came drifting on the breeze.  
Oh fairest goddess,  
Tell me please  
If the morrow will bring the dawn.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rated: M for future mature content

_

* * *

Eru who made the world that is,  
The World that turns in joyful bliss.  
Where do your waters run?  
Towards the setting sun.  
Forever rings my song within,  
Amid the ages in tumlutous din.  
So sing the waters of Eä that is,  
Forever in the waves beneath._

Can you put the face of beauty into words? Can you hold its vibrant colors in your hands? No, those who have not seen beauty will never know what it is.

Yet I sang, as I did in the halls of the Ainur, I sang of the beauty of Arda to the immeasurable sea.

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

There were no words to describe the beauty of the music, no words to speak of its haunting melody. And all around me rang the song of otherworldly quality that seems to echo in the emptiness.

Unknowingly I was slowly being drawn in, wrapped within the eerie music, and soon I was lost in its rippling current, threatening to wash me away.

Slowly but steadily, I was making my way towards the pale figure in the distance, my feet moving of its own accord towards the music of exquisite beauty. Before I knew, I was standing underneath the immense rock on which the ethereal figure stood looking out to sea. She seem as insubstantial as the air, so delicate that the rushing west wind from the sea was all that was needed to carry her away into the sky of deepest indigo above, leaving nothing but the wisps of the unearthly melody behind to tell of her presence.

Perhaps she was really a figment of my imagination, of my mind wearied from my heavy burdens and tired beyond relieve. It seems that I was walking in the paths of some fantastical elvish dream, bringing back to the shores of Valinor where I had walked in my youth. Surely this cannot be real.

Unbidden, words came to my lips and I spoke to the wan figure above.

"Lady, who are you?"

* * *

(Merlassë) 

I was suddenly startled from my song by a soft voice that called to me from below on the sandy beach. Turning I found myself looking into eyes of the deepest cerulean blue, like the waves of the Belagaer on a cloudless summer's day. For some reason unbeknownst to me, they seem to draw me into them, bidding me to lose myself within its unfathomable depths. My eyes roving past the deep pools of blue, I saw a tall figure with hair of flaxen gold, looking at me searchingly for my answer. It was one of the elder children of Ilúvatar, exiled to these shores by their own admonition.

My first instinct was to flee from that inquisitive gaze to a more remote location of the beach, where I could sing my song alone. I had never spoken directly to one of the first-born before, not even in Valinor where I spent my days watching them in Tirion, their white city upon a hill. But those eyes of deepest blue shone with the clear light of one who had seen the Two Trees of Valinor, and it was to that light I was drawn, for I had never seen the greatest of all the works of Yavanna.

Instead, I lowered myself down from the high rock where I had perched, and stood facing the figure of the shining eyes.

"I am the Singer of the Water, edhel."

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

At first I thought I had brought the wrath of the Maia down upon me, for she ceased her song and looked at me with narrowed eyes. But suddenly, she drew herself down from the high rock with a light, graceful leap, and stood before me. In the shadow of the immense rock where she had stood but moments before, she now seemed strangely diminished and looked to be no more than a slender woman of the Eldalië.

"I am the Singer of the Water, edhel" she said in a voice so soft that it was akin to the whisper of the wind.

"Are you of the Maiar of Ulmo then?" I questioned the small figure who was looking at me with curious eyes.

"Maiar?" she said, quirking an elegant eyebrow. "I do not know of this word you speak."

"For you do not seem to be one of the Valar, lady." I said, not knowing how to respond to her words.

"No, that I am not." She admitted. "I have not their power or might."

"Then you must be of the Maiar, my lady." I concluded. "One of the people of the Valar." She gave me a small smile, but said nothing.

"Do you serve the vala Ulmo, lady of the Maiar?" I questioned when she made no response.

"The vala whom you call Ulmo is a friend of mine," she answered with another smile, "but I serve him not."

I looked at her with interest. In my knowledge, the Maiar were mostly the servants and helpers of the Valar. It was not usual for one of them to regard the Valar as nothing more than a friend.

"Then who do you serve, milady?" I asked. She looked at me with her piercing eyes that seemed to search into my very thoughts.

"Eru, golden one." She replied, "I serve none but Eru." Her answer left me in wonder. I bowed in reverence to the servant of the Almighty One. When I rose, I found the lady looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes. And then she laughed, a sound to me like the tinkling of water on the rocks.

"Do not bow to me, golden one." She said holding a hand out to me, "For I am not mighty as you think me to be. I am the youngest of all my kin."

"And yet one of the kin of the Maiar is still far mightier than one of the first born, great lady." I said taking her hand and kneeling before her. Her hand was as small and delicate as a bird's wing. I felt her give me a small tug on my hand, bringing me up to face her once more. Her face bore a slight frown.

"Do not bow, calanwë." She whispered anxiously, "for me least of all my kin. I am not worthy of that honour." She studied my face for a moment.

"I must go." She said softly, pulling her hand out of mine. Turning away, she walked from me towards the white expanse of sandy beach, glowing softly in the light of the newly risen moon. I stood as one entranced as her light steps took her farther and farther away from me.

"Wait!" I called abruptly, when she stood halfway down the beach to me, no more than a pale figure in the distance again. "I would know your name, my lady."

The wan figure stopped and turned back to face me. A small smile passed fleetingly across her white face.

"I am Merlassë." Her voice sounded softly by my ear.

And then she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For days afterwards, I thought the encounter with the pale Maia to be no more than a dream. How could it be real? She was like a misty figure in a dream, a vision under moonlight that scattered quickly in the fierce light of the sun.

Merlassë. The name rolled over my tongue like the dark waves over the sandy shore. A name in the strange language of the Maiar, for that I assumed it must be.

Yet I could not forget the light of her eyes or the gentle smile that made her face seem all the more beautiful. I could not forget that quiet voice that sounded like the gentle sea breeze passing by my ear.

Merlassë of the waves, I secretly named her.

But I did not see her again.

Days turned into months, and months into years, but never again did I see that pale figure in the distance, nor hear her haunting song.

Every night, I stood on the white shores of Nevrast, looking out to sea – listening, listening for that otherworldly melody that drew me so inexplicably. But as I heard naught but the sound of the breaking waves, I could almost pick out a whisper of her ethereal song, swirling in the dark waters.

As the years passed me by, I looked for her no more, and turned my attentions to the immense task of the building of the secret city. It was a delicate process to be sure. The carpenters and masons and artisans all had to be handpicked one by one, sworn to the secrecy of their mission, and sent off deep into the Encircling Mountains to begin their monumental task. And slowly, in the Hidden Vale in the mountains, a beautiful white city began to take shape that mirrored the beauty of Tirion upon Túna itself.

And finally it was complete, the Hidden City deep in the mountains of the Eagles. And one night, Turgon summoned me to his council chambers again.

"It is time, my friend." He said to me after handing me a glass of wine. "We are ready to make the move into the city." I nodded reluctantly, taking a small sip of the fragrant wine.

"We shall do it in small groups of course," He continued, "Our move must take place in complete secrecy." I nodded in agreement but said nothing. Turgon, noticing my unusual silence, looked at me with concerned. Gesturing me to pick a seat among the many comfortable chairs in his chamber, he chose a large chair of blue silk himself as I did the same.

"Something troubles you, my friend." He said, setting his glass of wine down on a nearby table.

"It is nothing." I said, waving away his concerns impatiently. Truth to be told, I did not want to burden my friend with my personal worries, but Turgon persisted.

"You have been acting strangely ever since I have told you my plans of the city, years ago." He said, "Do not seek to deny this," He continued, cutting me off as I started to protest, "I know you too well."

Unable to object, I sighed and took another sip of my wine.

"I would know what troubles you so deeply, my friend." He said gently, pouring us more wine from a silver flagon sitting on the table in front of us.

"It is a trivial thing really." I said reluctantly, taking the full glass of wine from his hand as he held it out to me. I gave him a wry smile, but said no more.

Seeing as I did not go on, Turgon encouraged me once more. "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, I gave a nervous laugh and said, "I am rather partial to the seashore, my lord."

At this, Turgon chuckled quietly. "And I was worried something much worse was amiss." He said as I gave a feeble smile.

"I am sorry to take you away from your beloved shores, my friend." He said, "But it may be that these lands will soon be no longer safe." Turgon rose and walked towards the roaring fireplace with a frown on his noble face.

"Though there is a peace now in Beleriand, Morgoth plots ever within his stronghold in Angband. I fear he will strike soon." He said, as I rose to stand behind him. "Within the protection of the Encircling Mountains, our people will be safe." He continued, "Guarded from the wrath of Morgoth by Ulmo himself, and the great eagles that dwell in the high peaks of the mountains." He turned to face me, "We will be as safe as we could possibly be."

I studied my friend and lord closely. His face was drawn and pale, and for the first time in all these years, I saw for the heaviness of his cares upon him. He sighed.

"I am tired, Glorfindel." He said to me, "I am tired of all these wars, the constant threat of treachery overshadowing all triumph. I wish that I had never folly to leave Valinor." He looked wistfully out towards the open window and the moonlit waters beyond us. His words stirred the longing of home within me but I brushed them aside. I placed my hand on my friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Come now, my lord." I said, "Do not let my brooding get you down as well. We have much work to do." Turgon gave me a grateful smile.

"Indeed, my friend, we have quite the task cut out for us."

In the following months, small parties of Turgon's people moved north one by one into the hidden valley of the city. Gradually, Nevrast emptied of its people, until at last, the halls of Vinyamar stood empty and bare. Then Turgon gathered his household and prepared the last move to the Hidden City within the mountains.

The time had come at last.

The last night of our stay within the halls of Vinyamar, I wandered the white beaches of Nevrast, one last time.

It was a cool autumn's night, the chill of winter hanging ominously in the air. A cold breeze whipped past me through the empty beaches, raising small tufts of sand as it blew.

I breathed in the salty smell of the sea, cold air filling my lungs of that comforting smell.

How dearly I would miss these endless beaches and my nightly strolls upon its vast expanse. How I would miss the sight of the great sea glittering in the light of the setting sun, the call of the seabird soaring majestically like a white sail against the violet skies streaked with a violent crimson. But most of all, I would miss the sound of the surf as it broke upon the shore, and the sound of waves in the silence of the night, the slow ebb and flow of the tide.

For in the water, I heard the echoes of the song of Merlassë.

I had not thought about the mysterious lady of the shore in a long count of years. Always she had been in the back of my mind, a nagging memory, every time I listened to the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, but always I pushed the memory away again, determined to forget it.

But now, I was to leave the shores of Middle Earth, perhaps forever. Regardless, I most likely will not return for an innumerable count of years. And I would leave all chance of seeing her again behind.

Beautiful Merlassë of the Waves. Will I ever see her again?

* * *

(Merlassë) 

The years of Arda passed me by like the current of the rivers of Beleriand. Ever on they flowed without a backward glance, and then they were gone and never to return. They can never to be recalled again.

I wandered Beleriand, learning of its every bend and curve, of the songs of the birds deep within its forest, of the cold of its mountain peaks climbing dauntingly into the reaches of the blue heavens above. I learnt of its secret paths and hidden valleys and its remote places where all there dwelt were the rarest creatures of exotic beauty.

I came to love the lands of Middle Earth most of all the places in the circles of Arda, even more than the blissful haven of Aman itself. For in Middle Earth I found the wilds of untamed beauty, free and feral, unordered by any hand. And ever I marvelled at its pristine waters, the domain of my friend the Lord of the Waters.

It came to pass then that I sought his company one day, by the banks of the great Sirion, near the spring of its utter source far in the north of Beleriand. And he came to meet me, arising out of the depths of the great river.

"How now, Singer of the Water?" he greeted me, resplendent in his majestic form as the King of the Sea. I greeted my honoured friend with a bow.

"I am well, my friend." I replied, "Though I despair for company after my long years wandering the beauty that is the wilds of Middle Earth."

Ulmo smiled. "While I have been hard at work, little Merlassë as always spends her time frolicking about with naught a care." He said teasingly. I raised my chin indignantly.

"I do not – frolic." I replied tersely, "I merely… step rather lightly."

Ulmo gave a great laugh, a sound as deep as the depths of the sea. I looked meekly up at him.

"So tell me, my friend," I said tentatively when his laugher subsided, "what great works have you been up to while I have been frolicking - as you call it - about Middle Earth."

Ulmo's face grew solemn and he gravely replied, "I have been giving aid to the peoples of Turgon, son of Fingolfin of the Noldor. The evil of Melkor is spreading again, and they have need of a safe haven away from his reaches."

I was intrigued by Ulmo's revelation. "Do go on please." I said patiently.

"I led the lord of the Noldor up the flow of Sirion into the hidden vale within the arms of the Encircling Mountains, and there they began the construction of a great city." He continued, "Presently I have been giving them my protection as they removed to the city. Their move must be in absolute secrecy, for all would be in vain if the servants of the enemy discovered the purpose of their progress."

I nodded, waiting for him continue further.

"Their last party will leave from the shores of Nevrast in three turns of the moon, before the chill of winter sets its hold upon the land making for a difficult journey." He finished.

The shores of Nevrast. The name brought a shadow of a pleasant memory across my mind, though I could not recall what it was.

"I do not envy them then." I said to Ulmo. When he looked questioningly at me, I continued, "I could never bear to leave the shores of your magnificent seas for long." I smiled at him, and he smiled in return.

"Yet nonetheless, they must leave." He said, "It is for their better." At this he turned to leave. "I must take your leave, little singer." He said kindly, nodding at me, "I still have much to do. May the grace of Eru smile upon you until we meet again."

I bowed low before the King of the Sea. "May the grace of Eru guide and protect you."

Then Ulmo disappeared again beneath the powerful currents of Sirion and I was left alone.

But Ulmo's words had set a great longing within me to see the white shores of Middle Earth again, and so I followed the walls of the Mountains of Shadow, past the crystalline pools of Ivrin and came finally to Mount Taras by the sea on a cool autumn's night, when the chill of winter hung in the air like a feeling of sorrow and regret that summer should pass away so soon.

The cold wind blew as sharp as a knife, skimming away the white sand of the beach. In the distance I saw the great stone halls of the Noldor of the Eldalië, standing dark and forlorn, emptied of all its people.

With a sigh, I knelt down upon the cool sand of the beach, grasping a handful of its fine, white grains and feeling its coarseness against my palm. Standing again, I cast my hand out, releasing my newfound treasure and watched as it was carried on the wind out to sea, falling in a cascade of fine mist upon the darkness of the water.

Can anything in all of Arda compare to this? The feeling of the sand between my fingers and the great sea unfolding before my eyes?

I waded into the shadowy waters, feeling its chill about my skin. On the horizon, great clouds gathered foretelling of a storm, while the sea tossed about with huge swells of white crested waves. The wind raged all around me hinting of the oncoming tempest.

Ossë was restless.

Of all the Ainur of Ilúvatar, Ossë was closest in thought and mind to me than any other, though I was more like in temperament to my brother Tulkas. He gave all his mind to the waters of Arda and served Ulmo in his purposes. But though he was like to me, there was always a dark quality to him I could not comprehend, and from the beginning we were adversaries and distrusted the other. His lady wife Uinen I loved and often I sought her company and we were like sisters. But Uinen loved not the land, and she would not leave the sea or the house of Ossë her husband.

It may be that Ossë sensed my intrusion in his domain but suddenly a great wave came from the deeps and rolled over me so that I was drawn under into the embrace of the freezing waters. I was overcome, for I was still being restricted in the body of my earthly form, and I grasped blindly in the powerful current of the undertow. It was then I heard a mocking voice speaking to me in my ear, taunting me.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Merlassë, sister of the _vala_ Tulkas." Ossë said with a sneer. "You are as meddlesome as your older brother, putting your nose in places you don't belong."

"Release me." I gasped, feeling the painful bite of the salt water filling my lungs.

"Now why would I want to do that, my pretty little Singer of the Water?" he said scornfully, "For this is _my_ domain that you have intruded upon, I have every right to keep you captive if I wished so."

I struggled in the powerful wash of the water, but I could not free myself to its surface. It was then that I truly rued the smallness of my powers so that I could not even fight off my adversary who kept me so tightly in his grasp. I floundered helplessly in the turbulent waters and Ossë laughed at my futile efforts.

"It is no use, little Merlassë." He mockingly, when I tired of my fruitless labours, "You are not strong enough to fight me. Perhaps if you beg me then I might consider letting you go."

"I would not beg one with the likes of you." I hissed at him. I felt his rage at me as the waters swirled dangerously around me in turmoil.

"Then you will stay." He said disdainfully, "Until you learn who your betters are."

"You cannot keep me here forever." I said through clenched teeth, when I felt his grasp tighten around me.

"We shall see." He said menacingly.

At this, I felt his powerful currents dragging me down, down to the very beds of the sea, pinning me under with no hope of escape. I gave a feeble cry, but it was stopped in my throat from the rushing waters that threaten to drown my vulnerable body. But I could not shed it, for I had bound myself to it and it was me, until the forces of nature took its life away and I would return to the form of the spirit that I was. It seemed as if I was to endure the heavy batter of the merciless waters until all life in this fragile body was beaten out of me, and I would be trapped nonetheless under the thumb of Ossë as a spirit broken.

Then suddenly a great calm came over the waters, and I heard a firm but gentle voice speak.

"Stop this atrocity at once."

And I knew that Uinen had come to my aid. I felt myself lifted up in the gentle arms of Uinen as she rose with me from the deeps of the sea, bringing me up towards the breath of life in the surface above. But the assault on my weak elven body was too much for me, even for the strength of the Ainur that I gave to it in my embodiment. I was drifting away, falling into black oblivion. My powers were completely drained.

As I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, I thought I heard the voice of my friend speaking to me as if from a great distance away.

"All will be well, little Merlassë. I will not leave you…."

And then there was nothing but the blackness.

_

* * *

Notes:_

_For the purposes of this story I have made Merlassë a Maia of the Water. She is closest in mind and thought to Ossë and Uinen the Lady of the Sea. However Merlassë is not restricted to the regions of the sea and her love is also given to the lakes and streams and other fair regions of Middle Earth. Like her brother, Tulkas, she is ever care-free and steadfast in friendship. Her area of expertise is in singing and music of the water. And though Tulkas delights in contests of strength and matters of warfare, Merlassë is her brother's counterpart in that she is the peacemaker and avoids confrontations at all costs. For this reason Ossë is her rival as he delights in violence. Think of it this way: Ossë and Merlassë are different faces of nature of the element of water. Water can be the most gentle of substances on earth, but is also treacherous and destructive in its wake._

**

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS STORY WILL BE MOVED UNDER THE CATEGORY OF THE SILMARILLION.**

**After careful consideration, I have decided that it will be best for my readers if this story is under the category of the Silmarillion. It is generally understood that anyone who has read the Silmarillion has read LOTR also, but I know that many people who has read LOTR may not have read the former. So, to avoid the risk of thoroughly confusing my readers, this will be moved out of the LOTR category. **

**So, all of my readers who wish to continue following this story can look for it under: Books-the Silmarillion-M. Thank you for all your input! It is greatly appreciated. **

**/hands out giant chocolate chip cookies/**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rated: M for future mature scenes

* * *

(Merlassë) 

_The blackness of the cold water surrounded me – swirling in frenzy all around me. I was slowly falling down into the depths of its inky darkness, into the deepest bosom of the sea where I will lay forever, sleeping in its cold embrace. I looked up and saw that the light of the surface was far, far above me. I reached for that sparkling sunlight on the face of the water, but the light was growing dimmer and dimmer as I fell through the murky waters. _

_Falling deeper._

_And deeper._

_And deeper..._

_And when I thought I could fall no more, I was suddenly being raised up, up to the sparkling sunlight that now grew brighter as I rose. And then I was breaking through the surface, and the warmth of the sunlight was upon me. It was so warm, so warm on my skin, heating me through to my very core. There was a blinding light, a light that drew me back to the world of the living…_

* * *

The sea tossed about in a tempest, its raging dark waters threatening to rise and spill over, swallowing up the rugged shoreline. All night long it raged, until near morning a sudden calm came over the sea, and it was as if the storm had never been. 

Dawn broke over the eastern mountains, spreading across the wide plains of Beleriand. The rising sun painted the early morning sky with a sheen of white gold, entwined with the crimsons and scarlets of the sunrise that lined the receding clouds of the previous night's storm with the brightest silver.

The waves lapped upon the shore, its smooth sand glowing a pale gold, reflecting the light of the morning sun. Then from the waves there arose the figure of a woman who seemed to be made of the material of the sea itself, striding out of its depths mounted high on the crest of a wave. Her long hair fanned out behind her, reaching out in all directions across the surface of the water until it blended back into the fabric of the sea again. And in her arms she carried a slight figure of what appeared to be an elven girl, as she made her way slowly to shore.

Gently, lovingly, she laid the frail elleth upon the soft golden sand, brushing away a strand of fine, dark hair away from an ashen white face.

Lady Uinen looked upon the delicate countenance of the girl she had come to love as a sister. Merlassë, the Singer of the Water, beloved of Eru, and youngest of all the kin of the Ainur. She was lovely as the waters of the lakes of Arda, reflecting in it all the splendour of its beauty. And there she lay on the cool sand, a deathly cold upon her as if all the vibrant spirit within her had been drained until naught a whisper of life remained. Stroking a watery hand across the girl's pallid face, a tear came to the azure eyes of Lady Uinen.

She despaired at the recklessness of her volatile husband. Ossë had ever held her wife's friend in dislike and distrust, though they were so alike in their love of the shores of Middle Earth. Yet Ossë deemed the young Ainur to be weak and frail of mind. He did not understand her air of calmness and her love of peace, for Ossë delighted in violence and the rage of a storm-tossed sea he loved the most. Ever since the Maia of the Sea had tasted power in his service to Melkor, he has never forgotten it, though he serves Ulmo now.

But this was simply too much. To launch such an assault upon the person of another Ainur without even a due reason or cause, this was unforgivable. And not to mention on a being of such lesser power than him, with the embodiment of the young Ainur in the form of the elder children of Eru rendering her even more vulnerable than ever. In her present form, she was no different than any of the Eldalië. Lady Uinen guessed that this night's assault would have costed the young Ainur all her powers and her strength. At the moment, she was truly no more than one of the Eldar.

Lady Uinen sighed at the sight of the diminutive figure lying unmoving before her. For this most heinous crime upon the beloved friend of the Lord of the Waters, her husband would pay dearly. But now there was the issue of the girl to take care of. She could not be left in this fragile state upon the shore. Lady Uinen could not take her back to her mansions under the sea, for Merlassë had assumed the form of one of the Quendi and could not endure the long period of time under the water. In any case she would not risk further harm to the girl by her violent husband.

Just when Lady Uinen despaired of ever finding a way to give aid to the ailing girl, she spotted another figure lying not far away from them on the sand, leaning against the walls of the rocky cliffs by the sea. It was one of the Eldar, and probably one of Turgon's household, who, the Lady understood, were to be leaving for their hidden city that very day. His hair of flaxen gold, which was glinting in the early morning sunshine, contrasted sharply against the slate grey of the rock face on which he was leaning against, fast asleep.

Rising from her place beside the lifeless form of Merlassë, she stepped towards the sleeping edhel, her footsteps like small waves rolling upon the sand. Kneeling beside the golden haired elf, she whispered soft words into his ear, the sleeping elf stirring with her words but did not wake. Smiling to herself, Lady Uinen retreated back towards the water where she sat once again beside the unconscious girl.

"You will be in safe hands now, my friend." She told the slight figure softly. "I will leave you in his care."

Standing, Lady Uinen glided smoothly back into the waters of the sea. Before she disappeared as silently as she came, she turned and cast one last lingering glance upon the elleth upon the sand.

"May Eru protect and guide you, Merlassë Linneniel."

And then she was lost beneath the waves.

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

_I was dreaming. _

_In my dream I was walking the white shores of Nevrast again, the sand cool beneath my feet as I pressed on forward towards a destination I knew not of. Then in the distance I recognized the rugged rocky break in the shoreline and I came upon her once more. She was as lovely as she ever was and she stood as she did at the jut of the land the night I first met her. But this time the sea was in a raging storm and the thunder clouds gathered above while the wind blew about in a tempest, tossing the waves high into the stormy sky. And when I came to stand beside her on the tall rock jutting out to sea, battered by the dark waves like the bow of a lone elven boat caught out of safe port in a storm, I saw her eyes were troubled and a shadow lay over her fair brow. _

_I reached my hands out to comfort her, but then a strong gust of wind came blowing from the East and she was thrown up and cast into the sea, into the turbulent waves, while I could do naught but watch as she disappeared beneath the dark, raging waters._

_I called her name in anguish, but nothing answered but the roar of the wind and the great wash of the giant waves breaking upon the shore. _

_But then a warm, gentle voice of a woman spoke to me, and though I knew not what she spoke, I felt comfort wash over me like waves on the sand. And in that moment I felt as if all I need do was reach beneath the surface of the dark water and she would be restored to me. I felt an overwhelming need to protect that slender figure of a girl that had stood so forlornly upon the lonely rock. _

"_Protect her and care for her, Glorfindel of the Noldor. Guard her from all harm."_

I heard the sound of waves breaking on the shore, and felt coarseness of the grainy sand beneath me.

I opened my eyes and blinked in the bright light of the early morning sun.

Valar, where in Arda am I?

As my mind shook itself loose from the fetters of sleep, I registered the scene before me.

Of course, I am on the beaches a ways from the halls of Vinyamar. I must have fallen asleep on the beach last night, as I pondered sitting on the moonlit sand.

Then I remembered. We were to be moving to the Hidden City this morn!

Leaping up from where I had sat beneath the cliff face, I anxiously ran my fingers through my sleep tousled air. I will be missed at the house.

I stretched my stiff body from sleeping all night propped up by hard rock, breathing in the tangy scent of the morning air which smelt faintly of rain. Judging by the dampness of the sand, there had been a downpour the night before. Turning to run back to the great house, I suddenly caught a flash of white in the corner of my eye.

And then I saw a small figure lying in the sand, not far from me, seemingly wash ashore by the waves.

I cautiously approached the prone figure on the ground. I caught the glimpse of dark hair and a delicate white face, but as I drew closer I could make out the bloodless color of the lips and the deathly pale of the face. Drawing a sharp intake of breath, I quickly ran to the shoreline. Kneeling in the sand next to the slight figure, my heart gave a great tug. Valar! It was an elleth, and she looked close to death. Her dark wet hair fanned out about her, a few grains of sand clinging to its dampness. Her face was bloodless, deathly white and her eyes were closed in sleep. I quickly checked her neck for a pulse and for a moment I was afraid I could not find one. But then a small floundering pulse flitted under my fingers and I let out the breath I had unconsciously been holding.

Brushing away her damp hair from her face, I felt a flash of familiarity seeing her delicate features. Where had I seen her before? No, I couldn't have possibly seen her before. Where had she come from, this small slight elleth washed up drowned from the sea? Were there others? She may be one of Círdan's folk, from one of the elven ships unfortunate enough to be overwhelmed by the violence of a storm of Ossë. I looked up at the bright morning sky, it was clear and cloudless, but my elven eyes could make out a wisp of dark storm clouds on the far horizon. There had been a storm the evening before, which I had probably slept through, sheltered by the cliff walls, though it did give some explanation to my troubled dreams of the night.

Sighing, I carefully gathered the slender figure into my arms. I must be getting back to the House and I could not possibly leave her here. She weighed so little, I may as well have been holding air. I rose up from where I knelt in the sand and quickly made my way back to the halls of Vinyamar by the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the window of Turgon's council chambers, I watched the procession passing below me as they made their way slowly out of the city.

"We are leaving in a few moments, my friend."

I turned to see my Lord and King standing behind me, dressed in the sombre grey of his travel clothes. A dark blue mantle was thrown over his shoulders, held by a golden brooch emblazoned with the emblem of his house: the sun, the moon, and the heart of the house of Fingolfin. I was still in the light tunic and leggings I had worn the previous night.

"You may want to change into something more suitable, Glorfindel." He said, noting my appearance, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth. Sighing, I nodded and fell silent again, looking sullenly out the window.

The night spent beneath the cliff with naught but the hard rocks as a pillow had left me somewhat dishevelled. I was still disturbed by the troubling dreams of the night and the sight of the half-drowned elleth that I had found washed ashore that morning.

That was the troubling thought, because I instinctively had the impression that she was not washed ashore at all. She was lying quite a distance away from the water; her dark hair smoothed back from her face and scarcely riled by the wind, her blue-white dress unblemished though damp and the sand barely clinging to it. It seemed like she had been carefully and gently placed onto the sand, hardly seeming a candidate for one who had been washed ashore by the stormy sea.

And yet, who could have just left her there? If she had truly been found floundering and rescued from the sea, why would she be left on the beach in such a dire condition? Unless the one who rescued her had been unable to give her aid, so they left her where she could be easily found… by me…

"How fares the girl?" Turgon asked quietly, after being unable to elicit further response from me. I realized I had been staring listlessly out the window and jerked out my thoughts. Returning to Vinyamar that morning with the elleth in my arms, I had left her at the infirmary with an experience healer that I knew well personally. He had immediately tended to her and insisted I return to my chamber to make ready for our long march.

"She has not yet awakened." I replied, "She has drunk a great deal of seawater, and she is very weak. She would not have lasted another day out there alone." Turgon nodded at my words.

Sighing, he said, "I have sent word to Círdan the Shipwright, inquiring if they had lost any ships to the storm last night. We shall find out if the elleth has any family among his people and return her there, ere we arrive at the Hidden City."

He had moved to stand by my side, following my eyes as I traced the train of people winding out of the city.

"And if she is not of Círdan's people?" I questioned, my earlier thoughts nudging at the back of my mind of the unnaturalness of it all. I had a fleeting notion that Turgon would find no word of her among Círdan's people.

A small frown flashed across Turgon's face, and he replied, "Then we shall have to take her with us, though I am greatly reluctant to do that. That would condemn her to abide with us forevermore. I cannot allow any to leave the Hidden City once we have entered it- there is too great a risk of discovery."

At this he walked across the room to take his gloves from the stone mantle above the fireplace. Pulling them on, he turned to leave the room. Before he disappeared out the door, he turned back to face me, saying, "For her sake, Glorfindel, I sincerely hope she is of Círdan's people. We simply cannot afford the time to send messages inquiring after her anywhere else." He paused after this, then added, "And for goodness' sakes, get dressed!" And then he left, his blue mantle snapping behind his heels.

Taking Turgon's advice, I proceeded to my room to pack up the last of my things and changed into more suitable travel clothes. Clutching the small bundle of my remaining possessions that had not been moved in the earlier months, I made my way to the stables to saddle up my horse and take my place beside Turgon when his party left the city, which would be in just a few minutes if I was not mistaken. At the thought of this I quickened my pace.

The smell of horses rushed to my nostrils as I entered into the almost empty stables of Turgon's household. My white stallion nickered impatiently from his stall as I approached him. He was the last one left in the roomy stable, all the other horse having already been led away by their masters. Letting myself into the spacious stall and placing my things into the saddlebags, I quickly readied him for the long journey ahead. Then, mounting, I urged him into a fast canter out of the stables.

Turgon's party was just preparing to leave when I caught up with them at the city gates. Turgon gave me a small smile of relief when I pulled my horse to a walk beside his.

"And I was beginning to think you were not leaving with us, my friend." He joked lightly as the procession left the city behind us, winding its way onwards towards the distant mountains above the springs of Sirion.

I smiled at him, "Not a chance, my friend, you'll not be rid of me that easily." He chuckled quietly and we fell into a companionable silence as we continued our journey following the mountains of Nevrast to our left.

* * *

(Merlassë) 

The first sound I heard was the gurgling of a stream as the waters tripped and fell over small stones on its way. Then I heard the sound of voices talking in the distance and I gave a quiet moan as I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I tried to take a breath. A dull pain throbbed in my head and I raised a hand to my temples.

I could not remember where I was.

Tentatively, I opened my eyes, which surprisingly took more effort than I can recall, my eyelids feeling extremely heavy all of a sudden. At first I could not see anything but blurred shapes and lines, but as my vision sharpened, I saw that I was lying in a enclosure of sorts created by a large length of heavy canvas draped over a few strategically placed wooden poles.

I tried to remember the word the Eldalië used to describe such a dwelling, but failed when I felt a wave of splitting pain in my head. I tried to sit up but collapsed again onto the soft padding I was laying on when my arms gave out beneath me. Gasping, I next tried to roll over onto my side but stop once again when the pain in my lungs sharpened. I was trying to figure out how I should sit up again without inflicting pain on myself when I heard a fluttering of the canvas and looked up to see a dark haired edhel enter the tent. Judging by the style of the clothing, I guessed that the being was a male.

Seeing me, his face broke into a look of obvious relief as he quickly made his way to the place where I lay. Motioning for me to lay still, he sat down on a seat made of piece of round wood resting on three supporting wooden legs at the side of the soft, raised padding I lay on, which I had not noticed before. What did they call it again? Oh yes, a stool, I believe, and the soft raised padding was a cot. Or was it a bed? The splitting pain in my head threatened to overcome me again and I stopped trying to remember. The dark-haired ellon was looking at me anxiously.

"How are you faring?" he asked, peering concernedly into my face.

I tried to speak but found my throat was hoarse and dry; I felt like someone had reach down my throat and clawed at it mercilessly. I opened my mouth but naught a sound came out. Attempting to wet my mouth and go through the process I vaguely remembered as being called 'swallowing', I tried once again and this time, managed to croak out the only word I knew in the tongues of the Quendi that described my condition.

"Horrible." I rasped.

The ellon laughed and went to a corner of the tent where he poured water from a porcelain holder into a small metal cup and held it out to me. I took the cup from his hand, feeling the coolness of the metal beneath the touch of my fingers and nodded my thanks. I looked curiously at the liquid in the cup. What was I suppose to do with it? Then realization hit me and I lifted the cup to my lips and drank. The water felt wonderfully smooth and cool in my throat and I suddenly found that I could speak again.

"Where am I?" I asked him, carefully choosing my words after I had finished the water and he had taken it from me, setting it down again on the small raised wooden platform he had taken it from. 'A table.' I thought hazily through the pain in my head.

"You are currently in the wilds of Beleriand, in the camp of Turgon son of Fingolfin, Lord of Nevrast." He replied, casually folding his hands into his lap. "We are heading towards our new city, which shall be our home from now on." I silently digested this piece of information as he watched my face carefully.

"You were found on the beaches of Nevrast some weeks ago, washed ashore on the sand." He continued when I made no comment. "We were afraid for your life, you were barely breathing."

The mention of the beach suddenly brought memories rushing back into my mind: the wrath of Ossë, the pounding waves, and then the faint memory of Uinen carrying me up towards the surface. I closed my eyes again at the flood of images in my mind and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to see the dark-haired ellon watching me curiously. I studied his face closely. His hair was a deep chestnut color and his eyes were a cold slate blue. His features seemed singularly unique to me, but recalling the rest of the Quendi that I had observed in Aman, it was nothing significantly different in comparison. He continued watching me as I noted his appearance, a small smile on his lips.

"Word was sent to Círdan of the Falas concerning you, but their messengers sent reply back that there were no elven ships lost at sea in the last few months." He said, "My lord Turgon knows not where to send you, for if you come with us, you can not be allowed to leave our city." His eyes held a hint of regret when he said this. He looked expectantly at me, waiting for an answer, but I remained silent once again as I pondered the events of the last weeks, as I can remember them.

Lady Uinen must have left me on the shores, making sure that one of the people from the halls of the Noldor could find me and take care of me. I silently thanked her thoughtfulness and turned my thoughts to my last memories of that fateful night. All I could remember was darkness, and then a glimmer of light, warm sunshine on my skin and the glint of the sunlight on golden hair. Golden hair? Yes I definitely remember golden hair, but the ellon looking so anxiously at me right now had hair as dark as night. Who was the one that found me on the shores of the sea and brought me to safety?

I was pondering over this when the he spoke once again, "Do not strain to remember too much right now. You should get some rest. Other matters can be left for later."

I gave him a grateful smile and he rose up to go. Smiling kindly down at me once again, he turned to leave. However, when he reached the slit in the canvas serving as a sort of opening he hesitated and turned once again to face me.

"If you should need anything, ask the guards outside for me," He said, "They will come to find me. Ask for Lenwë." At this he smiled again and left the canvas enclosure.

I sighed and nuzzled the soft fabric of the small rectangular stuffed padding serving as a headrest on the low cot. This was certainly an interesting development indeed. Who would have thought I would now be living amongst the elder children of Ilúvatar? They had seemed not to suspect anything of my nature and took me truly to be one of their own kind. I decided that they must not know of my true identity. It would only be awkward for both parties. I did not need to be exalted as one of the kin of the Valar, I would rather live quietly amongst them and learn of their ways. Groaning once again at the pain in my forehead, I slowly drifted once more into blissful oblivion.

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

I was going over the maps of our route through the wilds, sprawled over a table in my tent, when I heard someone enter. I looked up to see my friend Lenwë smiling at me from the entrance of the tent as I stood in my huddled position over the table. Giving him a weary smile in return, I greeted him as he sauntered over to my side, peering uninterestedly over my shoulder at the numerous lines and markings scrawled over a map of Northern Beleriand.

"Still going over your maps I see," He said, eyes glancing over the maps messily strewn over the table, "You should get some rest, we start early tomorrow at dawn." I impatiently waved away his concerns, muttering that I had yet much to do.

"You have not had proper rest for days, my lord Glorfindel," He said, "I do not think the King would like it when his chief counsellor falls off his horse from fatigue." His eyes twinkled with laughter and I gave a small chuckle.

"Do not worry Lenwë, I have no intention of giving you an excuse to give me a thorough checking over and detain me in that damnable infirmary of yours for several days – though I expect you'd like that very much." I replied, still chuckling, "I will sleep as soon as I am finished with these maps. I do intend to stay on my horse tomorrow."

Lenwë smiled at the jest, raising a dark eyebrow with a look that clearly indicated he would not put it past me to do such a thing. "Do get some rest Glorfindel–" and then cutting me off when I started to protest, "Though I know you will not, at least my conscience will be clear." He laughed at the indignant look on my face.

"I did not think I offended you so, mellon," I said curtly when his soft laughter subsided, "though it seems I have been offending a great number of people these past days – the King included." He laughed again.

"You are tired, Glorfindel." He said clapping a hand on my shoulder, "Which is all the more reason why you should get some rest. I say this on behalf of the whole of the company within earshot of you on the trek."

I scoffed. "I see you have the welfare of the company in mind quite well, Lenwë. I'd have you know the King has had no objections to the manner I order this company. I have kept us on track and on schedule for the last three weeks." I turned from him, picking up a map I had finished with from the table and rolling it up.

It was now Lenwë's turn to scoff. "The King, my lord Glorfindel," he said, whisking another heavily marked map off the table and giving it a brief glance, "puts up with you because he must. But I do not have to, therefore, I feel absolutely no guilt in coming here to tell you exactly what I think about you." I snatched the map from his hands and proceeded to roll it up with a glare. Lenwë smirked.

"I had no idea you harboured such ill feelings towards me, _mellon_." I replied, my tongue lingering over the word for a fraction of a second longer, "But I suppose I should be more careful in the future of the delicate feelings of the great healer of Nevrast." Lenwë only rolled his eyes in my direction as if I was the most immature elfling he had ever encountered.

"I will return on the morrow when hopefully you have risen above behaving with the grace of an orc." He said a mock dignified air, "or I shall have to drug you and stuff you in the back of the baggage carts to give us all a little peace." I opened my mouth in retort but he held up a hand.

"And do not mistake that for an empty threat, my friend, because I _will_ do it." He said, his eyes dancing wickedly. I suddenly had the image of Lenwë drugging my wine with the heaviest sleeping potion he can brew and then depositing me gagged and bound in a pile on the floor of a baggage cart. This was exactly the sort of thing he would do, and no doubt the King would find it extremely amusing as well.

"You are incorrigible." I said dourly. "I know not why you seem to take so much joy from making me the laughingstock of the entire city."

"Ah, but I don't have to do anything Glorfindel." He replied, "You make enough of a fool of yourself on your own without my help. I simply – spread the word around a bit."

"You are a menace and an incurable gossip, Master Lenwë." I said, jabbing him on the arm with a rolled map, "Now leave me in peace and go beleaguer some other unfortunate person." My words served only to further the smirk now smeared all over his face as he took his leave of me

Just as he turned to leave the tent, he stopped and then added, "Oh, and the girl is awake. I went to see her just now, although she may be asleep again. She is still quite weak." His face was solemn as he said this, all traces of the earlier smirk gone from his face. I could see that he was worried about the elleth's condition. I nodded gravely at him, and bowing, he left, though before he disappeared behind the flaps of the tent I thought I caught a glimmer of his former smirk in his eye.

Trying to tidy the mess of maps on my table and failing miserably, I finally gave up in frustration and decided to take Lenwë's advice and get some sleep. As I ran my finger through my hair to loosen the braids, I thought about the elleth that I had rescued from the beaches of Nevrast three weeks ago, though it had seemed much longer. The image of her white face pricked my mind stirring up some forgotten memory. She looked so familiar, though I could not for the life of me figure out why. Sighing, I realized that I could get no rest this night until I visited her once again. Maybe then I can put her out of my mind and sleep.

I left the warm enclosure of my tent and stepped out into the cool night air, the stars twinkling reassuringly down. The air smelled of mossy earth and the mouldering of the fallen leaves on the ground, wet from the previous night's rain. It held the unmistakable tang of autumn in the air. The sound of the brook we had made camp by at nightfall murmured quietly in the background. The guards outside my tent snapped to attention when I passed and I absentmindedly wave at them to carry on with what they were doing.

I walked silently through the quiet camp lit by various campfires that I passed as I made my way to the tent near to the large tent of the 'infirmary' where Lenwë tended to the minor wounds and cuts caused by any accidents on the long march inland from the coast. I had visited it several times before to seek out my friend. I had also been to the elleth's tent several times to check up on her during our journey towards the Encircling Mountains.

Lenwë had decided that it'd be best if she was kept apart in her own tent so she could rest quietly free of disturbances, helping to speed her recovery. I appreciated my friend's shrewd decision for each time I visited her, she looked a good deal less pale and a bit more color came back into her pallid face. This time, as I entered the darkened tent, I saw that her face had considerable color back in it, though it was still pale and white. I silently gazed on her tranquil face as she peacefully slept.

I sat down at the side of the bed looking down into her delicate face. Unconsciously, I raised my hand to trace the tantalizing lines of her face, ending in a subtly pointed chin and an expanse of milky white throat. I had almost memorized the lines of her face from the hours of sitting by her bedside cooling her fevered brow with a damp cloth. I know not why I spent so much time by her bedside, for in truth Lenwë took great pains for her health and I knew she was in good hands. But I could not shake off the feeling I had seen her somewhere before, though the memory still alluded me. Perhaps I sought some answer to the jumble of undistinguishable feelings I had whenever I looked upon her face. Whenever I looked upon her, I felt that I was somehow responsible for her well-being and it was my task to care for her as well as I can, and that somehow, she had been placed under my protection…

She stirred in her sleep and I quickly withdrew my hand. Wary of disturbing her slumber, I rose to leave. The sound of my rustling robes must have awakened her for then her eyes flickered open suddenly and I found myself staring into eyes of the lightest blue, or maybe it was grey, though in the dim light I could not distinguish which it was. For a moment, all I could do was look into those piercing eyes which seem to shine in the moonlight that shone in from the open tent flaps. But though the light of the Rana reflected in those eyes of light, light blue, there flickered another light, brighter than any light of the stars, which seemingly emitted from her very soul.

I know where I had seen those eyes before.

But no sooner than I saw the flicker of radiance within those watery pupils then it was veiled. She only looked at me curiously, trying to raise herself off her small cot. I went to her side again and gently pushed her back down.

"I am sorry I disturbed your rest lady, please do try to sleep, you are not well." I said softly, as she rested on the cot again.

"I can sleep no more," she replied, "I have been sleeping for the whole of three weeks now, as the ellon who came to tend to me told me. Lenwë was his name." Her voice was soft and she spoke slowly as if she was uncertain of the words she spoke. There was a lilt in her tone that was odd, but strangely musical.

"You were very weak when you were found. It was the healer Lenwë who nursed you back to some semblance of health, but you are not healed yet milady." I told her. She only watched me quietly with her piercing eyes.

I took a deep breath, "My lady, I seemed to have seen you somewhere before, might I inquire your name?"

"I must confess, I don't recall ever having seen you before," she replied, though I detected a hint of hesitancy in her voice, "but I am called…Linneniel."

"Maiden of the watersong." I said softly. I looked at her and smiled, "You remind me of someone I met a long time ago." I watched her closely for her reaction, but her face was cool and serene as a mask and her eyes were veiled.

"Oh?" She said, giving me an inquisitive smile, "Do I indeed?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago…" I said, though an inkling of a doubt still gnawed at my mind, "Forgive me, I must have mistaken you for her."

"It is of no concern." She said, smiling faintly.

"May I ask where you hail from milady?" I asked, hoping to dispel the abundance of silent questions that had been pestering me incessantly throughout the weeks.

"I…." she started, then trailed off. When she spoke again her words were slow and measured, "I fear I cannot quite remember. I have no recollection of what happened before now, nor why I came to be on the shore. I cannot remember anything at all…" At this she frowned.

"Please, do not overtax yourself on my account." I said, afraid I had pushed the limit of her strength. "The time may come when the memories will return, but they will come on their own account. Trying too hard to remember will only tire you."

At this she only smiled, shaking her head. "Perhaps it is not a question of memory…" she whispered softly to no one in particular, so quietly that I almost did not hear her. "but rather… the answer to such a question."

"My lady?" I asked her as she drifted off into silence from her curious remark. When she did not reply, I continued, "You should rest now, we start early in the morning. Lenwë has arranged for you to ride on a cart the days before, but if you feel up to it, I can find a horse for you."

She looked up at me, "As much as I would like otherwise, I do not think I can ride, I am not even well enough to sit up in bed."

She gave me a weak smile. I looked worriedly down at her, reaching out a hand to brush away a strand of dark hair which had fallen over her fair face while we had been speaking.

"Then rest, milady. You will not heal if you do not rest." I said urging her. She shifted tentatively on the cot, as if moving pained her greatly. She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief movement as a flash of pain washed over her features.

"Milady, are you quite well?" I asked in alarm, "Should I go seek Lenwë for you?"

Her eyes flickered open again and I can see they were dulled with pain.

"No, no I shall be fine edhel!" she said rather sharply, hissing in pain as she drew breath.

"Milady you are unwell!" I said, trying to keep the panic from my voice. I had no great talent at healing and knew if any ill should befall her here, I would be utterly helpless to prevent it.

"Do not try to move again," I said as calmly as I could bring myself to speak, "I shall go fetch Lenwë."

Moving quickly out of the tent with an anxious glance back at her pained face, I sped to the infirmary tent close by and whipped open the tent flaps. A very surprised Lenwë looked up at me from where he was pouring over a thick tome (about herbal medicines by the looks of it) by candlelight on the wide table.

"What is it?" He asked quickly, standing immediately, seeing the look of distress that was no doubt evident on my face.

"The lady seems to be in great pain." I said, calming my anxious tone as well as I can, "Can you not give her something to ease it mellon nin?"

Lenwë frowned and moved immediately to the small wooden cabinet with many drawers that rested on a table nearby. He pulled several of them open expertly and pinching bits of their ingredients into a bowl, speaking as he worked.

"She seemed to be quite well, if not a bit weary, when we spoke earlier," He said, "So I did not think to give her something to dull her pain. But I should have known better, swallowing large amounts of seawater can be quite painful, not to mention I suspect she was under for far too long."

I paced the length of the tent as I watched him crush the dried herbs into powder and added a small amount of water, stirring it in. I moved to the entrance of the tent as he gestured for us to go and we walked quickly back to the small tent where she rested. Entering into the tent, I saw in relief that her face, which had been contorted in pain moments before I left the tent, looked a bit calmer and more collected, though her eyes were still glassy. Lenwë moved nimbly to her side and carefully helped her sit up, though she still gasped in pain at the effort.

"Milady, this will help ease the pain." He said, raising the bowl to her lips. After a moment's falter, she drank from the bowl which he tilted to her lips, a few drops running down the side of her mouth. Lenwë produced a cloth from somewhere beside her cot and carefully wiped the droplets away from her pale lips. That moment, I felt an inexplicable irritation at my friend, though I knew not why. But as quickly as the moment came, so it went and I felt relief wash over me when I saw the pain ease from her eyes and she lay back down again with Lenwë's help.

"Rest now, milady." He said gently, tucking the blankets in around her, "You cannot afford to make any more sudden movements." He smiled kindly at her, a gesture which she returned, and I felt the prick of irritation flashing across my mind again. Then Lenwë rose and silently motioned me to follow him out of the tent.

"I will stay with her tonight," He said quietly, when we moved once again out into the cool night air, "She may need the medicine yet again before dawn, and I do not trust her in such a condition."

I could only nod reluctantly, that inexplicable irritation pricking me again for the third time tonight. Lenwë, oblivious to my sentiments towards him, continued, "Go and rest Glorfindel, you do not look so well yourself." Then sensing my hesitation, he went on, his voice a bit softer this time, "Do not worry, I shall take care of her, my friend." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I smiled wearily at him.

"I do not doubt you will Lenwë." I said. Then, giving him another brief smile, I started back in the direction of my tent as I heard him slip quietly back into the elleth's tent.

The pricking annoyance at my friend did not cease to pester me all the way back to my awnings raised near the King's main tent. As I lay on the soft cot in the darkness of my tent, I still could not shake off the feeling that I should be the one to comfort her this night. Shaking myself of the ridiculous thought, I slowly drifted off into sleep, chastising myself to relax and let Lenwë fulfill his duties as a healer. 'After all', I thought just before I slipped into dreams, 'what could I possibly do to help her if she woke in pain in the middle of the night?'

'But still…' whispered a voice, 'you should be there to hold her…'

'You should be there to hold her…'

**

* * *

I apologize for the late update, this chapter should have been up sooner, but I had to rewrite quite a bit of it since the character of Lenwë was previously Aredhel and some tweaking was in order. However, it has been the longest chapter so far so I hope it compensates. Again, the same words, read and review. I like to hear your opinions. A big thank you to all you guys who did review with lovely, encouraging comments, and also to all those who added this story to their favourites/alert list. You guys made my day. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Warnings: none

...  
(Glorfindel)

A peal of mirthful laughter sounded ahead of me where the elleth Linneniel and my friend Lenwë rode beside each other, joking and talking as they followed the flow of the party moving onwards.

It was apparent from Lenwë's wild gesticulations that he had been recounting a rather lewd story about his escapades in the lower wings of the halls of Vinyamar. And if I recalled correctly, one that also involved me and several violent swans. I'd rather prefer it if that story was never told again.

Huffing in annoyance, I urged my stallion into a trot, quickly catching up to where Linneniel was still in a fit of violent giggles. Lenwë was no better off.

"I see you've been busy spreading around certain…stories." I said dryly, pulling up beside Lenwë, who made no attempt to suppress his laughter.

"Well someone has got to tell them, Glorfindel, and it just so happens to be me." He said without a trace of remorse. I sighed.

"My lady, pay no attention to this poor excuse of an elf." I said pointedly to the elleth, who I noted, had the grace to look apologetic, "he has yet to learn the meaning of the word discretion."

She chuckled at this while Lenwë looked mildly affronted.

"He's never really gotten over being beaten off by swans, milady, never been the same ever since, poor chap." He whispered loudly to her conspiringly. She giggled. I glared at Lenwë as he put on a look of complete innocence, which only served to further Linneniel's giggles. Catching the look on my face, she instantly tried to sober up, but ended up with severe hiccups. Lenwë looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Here milady, try to breathe deeper, it will help." Lenwë said to her. She followed his instructions, reducing to the occasional hiccup while stealing guilty glances in my direction.

"See what you have done to the poor girl?" Lenwë said turning to me, sounding as if the whole thing was entirely my fault. "Alas, no one is safe in your company." He shook his head sadly.

"What _I_ have done to her? You should not have been telling such stories to her in the first place!" I exclaimed indignantly. "It is not fitting for an elleth's ears; it is not fitting for _anyone's_ ears for that matter."

"Oh do lighten up, mellon nin." He said, "It could have been a lot worse – I could have told her about the incident at Mereth Aderthad."

I blanched at his words, looking pleadingly at my friend. I had no wish whatsoever for that particular incident to resurface anytime in the near future. I still wince whenever that memory of the Feast of Reuniting came to mind. Lenwë had a dangerous look in his eye, one that I knew all too well.

"What incident, my lord?" Linneniel asked curiously, looking questioningly at my friend. That look on Lenwë's face was definitely not a good sign.

"Why the time that the Lord Glorfindel overdosed on Elu Thingol's finest wine and proceed to dance –" He was cut off abruptly by me leaning over in my horse and clapping a hand over his mouth, silently cursing myself for ever encouraging him.

"It is nothing. Do not listen to him." I said to the elleth who was now looking highly amused at the sight of Lenwë struggling to get free.

"hmm mmph mmm stripping on the table in front of the highest nobles in the whole of Middle Earth!" Lenwë finished off, wresting my hand from his mouth. I winced, biting back a string of curses that I did not want to give voice to in the lady's presence. Linneniel looked shocked and then bursted into a new fit of laughter, a hand to her mouth. Lenwë had said that loud enough for half the company to hear. I was glaring daggers at him while he continued on deliberately.

"I did not think it was possible for King Fingolfin's eyebrows to go so high." He said eagerly, "They practically flew into his hairline. But that was nothing compared to what Thingol looked like because you have no idea what this princeling here did next – " Lenwë paused dramatically. I knew exactly what was coming and I thought frantically of a way to deter Lenwë from what he was obviously going to say next.

"Look Lenwë! Naugrim!" I said, pointing.

"Nice try Glorfindel." He said, without even a glance in the proffered direction, he continued the story with me sitting helplessly nearby bracing myself for what was coming next. "And then – this little princeling here had the audacity to _sit on Queen Melian's lap wearing naught but his leggings._" I closed my eyes in horror. That had been the most embarrassing thing I had ever done in my entire life, it being all the worse because my gossip of a friend had been witness to it. I had spent long years trying to forget that horrifying revelation Lenwë had told me when I woke from my wine-induced stupor the following morning.

Linneniel's light eyes went so wide that they resemble two large pools of clear water. Lenwë, of course, being pleased of his handiwork, chuckled quietly to himself. I was still stunned by the realization that he had told _the_ most embarrassing story of my life in front of the half the population of Nevrast (not that some of them didn't know it, but at least if they did they had the grace to keep it to themselves) and Linneniel in particular. I was rendered speechless for several moments while it sank in.

"Oh, Thingol was not so amused, I can tell you that." He continued on, taking advantage of my momentary loss of speech. "You should have seen the way he looked at Glorfindel. I was truly afraid for his life at that point, Thingol was not one to take such things lightly. But the Queen only smiled and patted him on the head – _patted him _– and then had several of the guards peel him off her person. Oh Eru it was absolutely THE most hilarious thing I had ever bore witness to in my life. I do not know how I _ever_ managed to keep myself from bursting out in laughter."

"Now that is something I would paid good money to see." I said sarcastically, "Lenwë for once in his entire life learning to keep his mouth shut."

"I'll have you know that I nearly choked to death on my wine, Glorfindel." He said, "It was a rather painful experience."

"Eru be praised." I muttered under my breath. Linneniel was watching me and Lenwë with an amused look.

"Master Lenwë, I suppose I should expect - if such an embarrassment should happen upon me – to hear of it spoken of around the campfires for the next, oh say, century or so?." She said at last, after watching us with a serene smile for some time. Lenwë looked shocked. I silently rejoiced at watching her wipe that infuriating smirk from Lenwë's face.

"Well now, I would not presume…definitely wouldn't..." He spluttered, his ears turning a bit red. He then mumbled something about having to go speak to his assistant about replenishing the stock of herbs before retreating quickly. I smirked.

"Thank you, my lady." I said to her quietly, "He had that long in the coming." Linneniel smiling, nodded, and we lapsed into a companionable silence as we let ourselves be carried on the flow of the march steadily making its way towards looming shadow of the Ered Wethrin.

The welcome silence allowed me to reflect on the events of the last month since Linneniel had woken from her death-like coma. She had recovered incredibly from the fragile and delicate half-dead elleth I had happened upon that fateful morning that seems so long ago now. Under the watchful care of Lenwë, she had recuperated much faster than to be expected.

Scarcely a week after she regained consciousness, she had recovered well enough to ride a horse with relative comfort, though she had been a bit reluctant at first. Now, she had a healthy glow about her and did not tire easily at all as she did at first, even on my rigorous march schedule that even Turgon had hinted briefly upon just yesterday afternoon. And of course, Lenwë complained about everything and anything in general.

And still, there were many things about her that I had no clue what to make of. When she had been well enough, I had brought her before Turgon to ask what would become of her. She had no relations to Círdan's people in the least, and she had said that she did not belong to any of the other settlements of the Noldor or the Sindar either.

Turgon had made it quite clear to her what she would be subject to if she insists on following us. She would come under the first and foremost law of the Hidden City: she would never be allowed to leave as long as it endured, unless Turgon gives her leave. She had agreed to it readily without any qualms, and with a curious remark. "What are a few ages of Arda to me? I have all the time in the world to return where I wish." She had said.

There was often a time when I could not make head or tail of what came through her lips. When I expressed my concerns to Lenwë, he had only shrugged and said the sea water must have gone to her head (And then suggest that I may be in need of a healer as well).

For an elleth, Linneniel seemed to be one quite young, though she never told me her exact age. Everything she saw was a curiosity to her, even the smallest of things could fascinate her and keep her amused for hours. She would wander amongst the company of people quite unabashed, enquiring of one thing or another, stopping to talk to complete strangers and watching the blacksmiths or some other artisan at work when we stopped for the night.

She had become fast friends with Lenwë (to my great unease) and they spent much time in each other's company, with me popping in whenever I was free from my duties. In truth, as a healer Lenwë had not much to do throughout our trek across Beleriand. Elves are careful creatures: we do not often hurt ourselves unless it was injury in battle and being subjected to neither disease nor old age as did the Atani whom we came upon in our return to Middle Earth, few and seldom are the times one of the Eldar of our company sought Lenwë for his aid.

So it is that Lenwë could now be often found at Linneniel's side, telling a joke or another to entertain her on the long and arduous journey. Truly, I do not begrudge my friend of her company, but there comes times that the familiar prick of irritation would return when I see her laughing and joking at his side.

Whenever I look at her, an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness would come upon me. I had long since came to look upon her as my ward and responsibility - that I, being the one who found her and rescued her from the shores of Nevrast, should be obliged to look out for her well-being and ensure that she was happy and content. And she was, so I was appeased.

And then there were the moments when I thought I saw in her eyes, a flash of that brilliantly radiant light that eradiated from her very soul itself. And I would be suddenly reminded of one warm summer's night, many years ago on the beaches of Nevrast, when I came upon the ethereal Maia who named herself Merlassë, the singer of the water. Even her name, Linneniel, echoed faintly of the Maia of the sea. Maiden of the watersong she was, and yet, she bore none of the exuding power of one of the kin of the Maiar. She was an elleth, though there were times when she appeared to be such an otherworldly creature.

Oh yes, Linneniel was quite a mystery.

"My lord Glorfindel!"

I looked up to see one of Turgon's advisors looking expectantly at me.

"The King requests your audience concerning an important matter." He said, "You must come with me right away."

Sighing, I nodded. "I shall be there momentarily, tell the King that." The messenger bowed and retreated, merging back into the stream of people.

"I apologize my lady, I must take your leave." I said turning to Linneniel, who had also been shaken from her quiet ponderings by the messenger's words. "I trust you will be fine on your own?"

"Do not worry about me, Glorfindel. I can take care of myself." She said placatingly. I smiled at her use of my name, holding her gaze of lightest blue for a fraction of a moment.

"I shall return shortly. If you are need of anything, look for Lenwë." I added, reassuring myself more than her. She nodded

"Now go." She said laughing, "I'm not a little child for you to dote upon me so." Grinning, she made shooing motions with her hands.

I cast a quick smile back at her before urging my stallion into a brisk canter, leaving her behind in the stream of people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We must take the greatest of cautions." said Turgon with a face of great seriousness. "This is not a matter that can be taken lightly."

Heads nodded around the room, where Turgon and his advisors had gathered to discuss the issue of entering the Hidden City. We had made camp early for the night, Turgon having summoned all his counsellors for a meeting of the utmost confidential matters.

For almost two turns of the moon we had travelled, following the mountains that bordered the south of Nevrast and Dor-Lómin. By nightfall tomorrow, the company will have crossed the river Narog, reaching the Falls of Ivrin at the foot of the Ered Wethrin. As we neared our destination, so the chances of discovery increases. The servants of Morgoth frequented the Pass of Sirion, often slipping past the nets of our diligent kin, and we simply could not afford discovery.

"Did not the vala Ulmo say that he himself would protect us on this journey?" a voice rang from the corner of the room.

I turned to see that the speaker was Ecthelion, a trusted counsellor of the king and a true and loyal friend of mine.

"Aye, it is so." Said Turgon, "But we must not presume to let down our guard because of that."

There were several more nods to his words around the room. The King gestured back towards the large map spread across the table, turning once more to address us.

"I want to have double the number scouts sent before us from tomorrow on." He said firmly, "We must form an impenetrable net to ensure not one living creature sees us pass. Ecthelion, you will be in charge of this task." "Yes, my liege." He replied promptly, bringing a hand over his heart and bowing.

"Glorfindel, you will see to it that none of the company wanders off beyond our nets." He said, turning to me.

"None shall, my lord." I answered, giving a quick bow, though I was a bit confused as to why he would assign this task to me. There are none who would wish to leave the safety of the camp to risk the dangers of the wild. But before I could voice my question, Turgon had past by me.

"Duilin. We shall have need of your archers." Turgon said, moving on to the captain of the guard whose archers had a legendary reputation. "Anything that comes within sight of our camp, be it bird, man or beast, must be shot down. With _no_ exceptions."

Duilin blinked twice. "With _no_ exceptions, my lord?"

"_No_ exceptions." Turgon said resolutely. "I will allow no risk of it at all."

"But, my lord, what if –" but he was cut off by the King once again.

"I shall not repeat myself again Duilin. If any man or elf comes upon us, then consider him unfortunate. It will be Ecthelion's job to keep them out of harm, because I will suffer none to live who has seen us." The King was adamant.

Ecthelion shifted uncomfortably where he sat in the corner of the room. It was an incredibly heavy burden to lay on him. One careless mistake he made could cost the life on an innocent person.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone took in what Turgon had just declared.

After a moment, Turgon spoke again. "I do believe that is all, you are free to go." He announced. As everyone turned to leave, Turgon pulled me aside.

"Glorfindel, there is something I must speak to you about privately if you would stay for a moment." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Please, sit." He said motioning to a chair, after the tent had emptied of all except us. I sat down and Turgon did the same. I waited patiently for the King to speak.

"Glorfindel, I trust you above all others, I know you will not fail me." Turgon said gravely, looking directly at me. I nodded at his words, curious to hear what he would say.

"I need you to carry this letter to Fingon, my brother." He said, pulling out a piece of parchment with a gold seal from his sleeve. I took it from him, catching a glance of the seal which was unmarked.

"You must go in utmost secrecy, my friend." He continued, as I looked up from examining the letter. "And speak to none save Fingon or Fingolfin. Wear no badge upon your clothing, ride swift and return as soon as you can. It would be best if you rejoined the party before we enter the city. I will wait three days for you if you do not meet us then, no more."

"I will be swift, my lord." I said, nodding. Turgon's face was grave.

"Make sure you are not followed, Glorfindel. The eyes of the Enemy are abundant here." He instructed.

"I will, my lord." I replied in equal seriousness. Bowing, I stood to leave, tucking the scroll of parchment into the sleeve of my robes.

"Glorfindel." Turgon called after my retreating back as I made my way to the opening of the tent. I turned to face my King once again. His eyes were full of concern. "Take care, my friend."

I nodded at his words and bowed once again, before exiting the spacious quarters of the King's tent. Quickly, I made my way to my own tent to change into more suitable travel clothes for the chilly climate of where I was headed. I must leave before sunset, and the sun was already sitting low among the treetops. Choosing the most non-descript clothing I had with me, I hastily changed into it, pulling the hood of my dark cloak around my head. Exiting the tent, I took my stallion by the lead and merged quietly into the woods. Ecthelion's guards were not to take post until sunset, leaving me a small time window to take my leave without discovery by the guards. Even so, I remained as silent as possible, walking my horse a ways away from the camp before mounting and riding swiftly north towards the towering peaks of the Ered Wethrin.

The pass through the mountains would take at least a week, if not more. I would be hard pressed to return in time. And the manner of my return would be difficult as well. With the heavy guards around the company, I do not know how I would slip back in without raising a great alarm among Ecthelion's guards or get myself shot by Duilin's archers. I hope that Turgon would have the sense to give them at least a little warning. However, I trusted the King's good judgement and knew he would inform them of it…somehow.

'He better.' I thought to myself. The idea of being spitted by one of Duilin's expertly trained archers did not appeal to me in the least.

...  
(Merlassë)

I was left to my own thoughts once again when the golden-haired ellon who was called Glorfindel left to attend to some business for his King.

It had been a turn of the moon since I had awakened to find myself lying in a tent (the strange dwelling made of canvas length) in a camp of the Quendi. They were the people of Turgon, whom Ulmo had told me about that day I met him by the river. They were heading towards the city they built, hidden deep in the mountains in the north of Beleriand.

I was reluctant at first to speak with them, these curious beings so unlike my own kin. I had thought to accept their aid and then be off when I could. But the weeks I had spent in their company filled me with great fascination of the lives they led and I was urged to stay and learn more about these beings that my beloved Father had created.

They were a merry people, full of joy and laughter. They loved music and dance and the beauty of the earth they lived in. But I also saw in them, a great sorrow, a shadow cast over their kind from their rebellion against the Valar and the wariness brought on by the wars against Melkor the traitor.

I became great friends with the dark-haired ellon who had nursed me back to some semblance of health in the past weeks. He was called Lenwë by his people and was respected as an expert in the arts of healing. He was a jolly little thing really, always with a joke or two (or three or four) at hand which he told often in our journey towards the high mountains wherein housed the eagles of Manwë. He had taken me under his wing and had taught me much about the ways of the Firstborn in the short time I spent with him. He had patiently answered all my questions and even thrown in bits of information in addition to that which I enquired about. He had thought it highly amusing though when I asked him the function of the little pot kept at the side of the bed.

Lenwë had also introduced me to several others that he worked with and whose company he kept when we made camp for the night. There were Aranel and Belagos, both healers whom he had worked with when they lived in the stone halls by the sea. There were also the ellith Elenwen and Mirellas who were good friends of theirs, and being well versed in herb lore the ellyn often sought their aid in foraging for the curative plants. But Lenwë was also great friends with a counsellor of the King, who (as Lenwë confided in me) was high in the confidence of the Turgon the King.

Glorfindel he was called, and he was aptly named, for his golden hair shone brilliant as the light of Arien. His eyes were blue as the waves of the Belegaeur. He, of all the company of the Eldalië, intrigued me most of all.

For you see, he was the first out of all the Quendi that I ever spoke to.

I recalled that one summer's night, when he had surprised me on the white shore of Beleriand, startling me out of my song. I knew he was one and the same for his cerulean eyes that had captured me so. To have for once, such a unique creature stare back into my own soul, I would never forget such a feeling. After further questioning Lenwë, I had discovered that he was indeed the one who had rescued me from the beach of Nevrast (the name the Noldor gave to the regions of the northwest of Middle Earth, bordered by the Mountains of Shadow).

As Lenwë was playful though, Glorfindel was solemn and dignified. Every word he spoke was measured and he had a commanding air about him. I learnt (courtesy of Lenwë, he never could keep a thing to himself) that he was of noble blood, and was related to Turgon himself through the Vanyarin wife of Finwë. Lenwë seems to think that it explained a great deal of why he was so 'insufferably snobby, bossy and unsociable in general'. However ill Lenwë spoke of him though, I could tell that he respected his friend deeply and they were very close in friendship.

I also noticed that Glorfindel commanded a great deal of respect from his peers as well. Regardless of what Lenwë had said about the entire company resenting him for the rigorous march schedule, I saw that they held him in high esteem and would follow his leadership unquestioningly. He was a caring, gentle and kind soul, who would not hesitate to help anyone who sought his aid, and it was this quiet strength in him that I admired most.

And though I now live daily among the elder children of Eru, I never ceased to be amazed by them: their vibrantly different personalities, their joy in life, and most of all, how strikingly similar they were to us in some respects. These exquisite creatures were almost like to us in every way, save in power and stature.

I suppose you could say I was enchanted by them. And day by day, I fell more in love with them and lost all desire to leave them and dwell again in solitude. I have had a taste of the joys of society and it has spoiled me for all else.

Oh you could scorn me as foolish – my brother certainly would. He loved the Eldalië, of course, because they were the children of Eru. But other love for them than that alone, he had no desire to further pursue. To my brother, they were simply little creatures to be guarded, and occasionally, to dote upon. They held no further value to him than that. How wrong he was! But then my brother was always one who was hasty in his judgment.

"Linneniel!"

Through the haze of my thoughts, a single voice penetrated through to my consciousness.

"Mellon nin, stop! Or you shall walk clean out of the camp by the rate you're going."

I stopped.

A slightly flustered Lenwë half-ran up to the side of my mare and grabbed her bit as if he was afraid that I would surely wander away again in my absentmindedness.

"We make camp early tonight." He said, turning my mount around and leading her back towards the main camp.

"The King has summoned his advisors in council."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is that arrogant-cold hearted-utterly mannerless-pathetic excuse of an elf! Where is he!"

It was just after sunset, and I found myself sitting near one of the numerous fires in the camp enjoying a bit of soup (apparently it was vegetables, fish and meat all boiled together in a vat of water. However unpleasant that may sound, I must admit it was pretty delightful) and watching Lenwë's progressively more frenzied pacing around and around the campfire.

"He is probably just held up by Turgon, Lenwë." Said Aranel, lounging lazily by the fire, "No need to work your underpinnings in a knot."

This earned a glare from Lenwë, as he continued to wear a rut in the ground from his pacing. Mirellas and Elenwen stifled a laugh.

"Ellyn." Whispered Mirellas exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. Elenwen hid a laugh behind her hand. I only smiled bemusedly.

The truth was, none of us had seen or heard of Glorfindel since this afternoon, when he had been summoned away by the King. And however busy he was, he should have dropped by for a quick visit – be it a brief hello or an irate word of reprimand – by now. This was indeed highly unusual.

Lenwë, however, was firmly convinced that Glorfindel had at last worked himself to exhaustion, and could be found fainted dead away in a ditch somewhere.

"A ditch somewhere, Lenwë? How thoughtful of him! Saves us all the trouble of someone spotting and rescuing him then." Replied Belagos.

Lenwë obviously thought it was not something to be joked about, because he stopped his pacing then and silenced him with a glare.

"This is not something to be joked about, _Belagos_." He said vindictively.

"Oh would you just sit down and shut up, Lenwë." Said Aranel, "Glorfindel is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Now leave us all be or go take a nice quiet walk somewhere by yourself."

"A nice quiet _long_ walk." Added Belagos helpfully.

Lenwë cast another glare in the direction of the ellyn and stomped off in a huff, muttering to himself.

"I can scarcely make up my mind as to who's worse, Lenwë or Glorfindel." Said Mirellas gloomily, after Lenwë had gone out of earshot.

"I swear Lenwë is, when he gets into his spells like this." Said Belagos. Elenwen nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but you have never suffered under the Eye of No Relent." Replied Aranel. Looks were exchanged and they all shuddered.

"The what?" I asked curiously.

It was Belagos who answered.

"Well, you see, Aranel here used to be a scribe of sorts." He said, gesturing towards the gloomy Aranel, "And several summers ago, he was assigned to serve under Glorfindel."

"It was horrible." Aranel said.

This was followed by a flurry of replies.

"You should have seen him –"  
"Not eating properly –"  
"Wind could've blown him over like a stick-"  
"Face pale as death –"  
"Never a moment to himself-"

"And _that_, is why, my friend, I became a healer." Said Aranel. The others nodded fervently.

I chuckled.

"Surely it is not that bad." I said, half smiling.

"It is." They all said quickly in unison.

I smiled again and stood.

"I think I shall take a nice walk also." I said. Then, smiling to myself, I left the campfire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Milady, you cannot leave the camp."

I was thus deterred at the edge of the encampment by a raven-haired guard.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his words. He squirmed under my glance but maintained his stance.

"I'm sorry milady, it's just that Turgon had given orders to the archers to shoot anyone found outside the camp, stranger or no." He said, looking down at his boots, "And I would blame myself if you got hurt."

I smiled kindly at him and turned back towards the camp, to his great relief. But as soon as his face was turned, I slipped past him into the night beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, for reasons unknown, the page break button on my screen _will not_ work. So I have been forced to use alternatives. Anyways, for your viewing and reading pleasure Ladies and gentlemen - my latest chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Warnings: none

* * *

(Merlassë) 

The night was dark. The stars were hidden behind thick clouds that had overcome us early in the afternoon, and the chill of winter hung about in the air. I wrapped my dark cloak around me tighter and slipped quietly between the bared trees, no more than a shadow in the night – if there can be shadows when there is no light. The hiss of the cold northern wind brushing past the naked eaves of the late autumn trees was the only sound to be heard in the silence of the night. The branches rattled as it passed through the forest, raising the whispers of the fallen leaves on the forest floor. _The Elves keep watch this night_. They whispered. _The Eldalë with the sleepless eyes._ I heard the wind's warning and I heeded it with care.

I was not alone.

* * *

The night was dark, but the elven archers of Duilin's guard watched with eyes that pierced the inky veil of the night. They waited silently, high in the arms of the trees, tall evergreens that kept their dark needles through the cold of winter. And there they watched carefully, as duty would have them, for any signs of the servants of Morgoth, silently hoping that any man or elf that may be nearby would choose to keep well away from the encampment that night.

But the night was quiet, and naught was heard but the wind as it passed between the bare eaves of the trees, like the hissing of the cloak of winter as she crept slowly over the land. The wind passed with a sigh across the river near to the elven encampment, raising a vapour above its chilled waters, which crept slowly across the forest floor, cloaking it in a sea of hazy grey from the sharp elven eyes. But gradually, the blanket of fog moved further downstream, concerning the elven archers no more and leaving them to watch without impediment once again.

* * *

(Merlassë)

Sheltered by the damp cloak of the river, I moved further and further from the camp of the Eldalië, following the bends of the river as it wound its way south. Then, when I thought me to be alone and far enough from the encampment to be undisturbed by any guards or patrols, I threw off the cloak of mist I had cast around me to evade the piercing starlit eyes of the Eldalië. I stood pensively by the banks of the river staring into its rippled waters pulsing steadily past, its waters swelled by the increased rainfall of the previous weeks. Tentatively, I lifted my skirts and stepped into the cold waters of the river, feeling its caress around my bare ankles. I knelt on the rocky riverbed and dipped my hand into the powerful current of the river, feeling its life in me as I called silently to its Lord and master.

_My friend, I would seek your company._

I felt a powerful surge of the current hurry past me as my reply, and I turned to see the majestic figure of the Lord of the Waters towering with might over me.

"Foolish girl, why have you come here?"

"I would have the pleasure of your company, would you deny me it?" I answered.

"You have been graced with the company of the firstborn, what more do you want?" He replied.

"I would set eyes upon the face of one of my own kind, after all these months in the guise of one whom I am not." I told him. "I would speak in truth to one who knows me best, and tell him of what new sights I have seen, all these months among the Eldalië."

Ulmo sighed. "You do not think of the consequences of your actions do you? You are just like your brother. You would live life on a whim, without giving once a thought of the future."

"I see no wrong with such a way to live. I find the future such a tiresome thing." I said to him.

"Your thoughtlessness would put in danger all those you have come to care for!" He roared suddenly. The waters of the river rushed past me violently with the rage of its lord. I cowered in the sight of the Lord of the Waters, and I shrank back from the terrible face of my friend in his anger. But as suddenly as it came did it go, and the river sank back into its plodding pace while I looked once again into the kindly face of my dearest friend.

"Come little Merlassë, do not look at me so, I did not mean to frighten you." He said gently, bringing me into his powerful embrace. "There is much yet you still have to learn, and the disposition you inherited from your brother will not do to serve you well in the dangers of these lands."

"And what else would you have me say, my lord? Would you have me utter untruths of what I think and feel, like the traitor Melkor?" I demanded as he surrounded me with his comforting presence, my spirit still trembling a little from the memory of the terrible countenance of my friend.

His expression darkened a little at the mention of the traitor's name, and the waters surged once again like a ripple in the calm of the river. But it too passed, and he spoke once again.

"No, I would not have you speak untruths. I prefer you as you are, my naïve little singer. But you must learn if you would survive the siege of the traitor upon these fair lands of Ilúvatar."

"I am perfectly capable of keeping out of trouble, my friend." I told him rather indignantly.

"But would you bring trouble upon those who keep you in their confidence and care?" He answered quietly. I was silent at his words.

"You have risked much to come here tonight." He continued after a moment, "Did it ever occur to you that that mist you called up from the river could have concealed more than just yourself? Did it even cross your mind that there was a good reason why those in the encampment were forbidden to wander outside its borders? Could you have borne the responsibility of attracting unwanted attention upon the camp of the Eldalië?"

I listened to the words of my friend with a sinking heart. In truth I did not think at all of the consequences of my actions when I left the camp tonight. I, who have been used to living untroubled and without a care, did not even stop to think of the dangers of what I am doing. For the first time in my life, shame filled me as I stood before my friend, recalling all the follies of my conduct.

"Please Ulmo, it was not my intent to endanger those whom I would call friends." I said pleadingly at last, "I did not think."

"Well that is apparent." He muttered under his breath. I hung my head in shame, horrified at how I could have been so thoughtless. Had I always been this way? So selfish and uncaring of the troubles of others? What would my Beloved Father think of me now? Would he still love me and call me his?

I was brought back from the depths of my thoughts as my friend gently raised my chin to meet his gaze. But I could not look at him, could not so much as meet those piercing eyes of his to so unworthy a soul.

"Merlassë, little one, look at me."

I raised my gaze reluctantly to meet his, and found myself looking into the warm, gentle eyes of the Lord of the Waters. He then spoke to me kindly, in his rich, low voice as deep as the sea.

"It is not your fault that you have never been taught to think this way. You have never had cause to think of danger. It has been an utterly foreign notion to you. Do not blame yourself overly much for acting the way that you did. It is not your fault."

"But Ulmo," I replied, "how can I live with myself knowing that I have acted thus foolishly? How will I face Father again knowing I have thusly endangered his children by my folly? I am not fit to care for the Children. I should have never come here." Shame and sorrow pervaded my very being, until I thought I no longer deserved to exist in this wonderful world created by Eru.

"Merlassë," He said gently, forcing me to meet his gaze once again, "never think that. You know that Eru will love each of us equally no matter what we may have or will have done. He will love you no less because you have committed this single small folly, just as he will love Melkor none the less, though he may have fallen into darkness. You must not despair at this one blunder when it is more important to take lesson from it and come out the better because of it. See, you have become wiser and more cautious because of it. Do not depair, little singer." He smiled at me, his mind brushing past mine reassuring and comforting.

I smiled weakly back at my friend, taking heart from his wise words. "I wish I had your wisdom, my friend. I must seem terribly stupid and ignorant to you."

"Stupid?" he replied, quirking a corner of his mouth, "no. Only…young and naïve and lacking better influence from that brother of yours, but stupid? No."

"You say this to appease me, Ulmo," I said, "I know that not to be true."

"Truly, I mean what I said little singer." He replied in turn, "Fools do not realize they are foolish, but only the wise admit their follies and learn from their errors."

"But I did not realize my folly until you told me of it." I said pointedly. Ulmo only smiled.

"Sometimes we all need someone to point out our mistakes for us."

* * *

(Glorfindel)

The pass through the mountain had been difficult and rough. I rode day and night at a breakneck speed to the point of rendering even my elven horse lame, in order to make my destination and back in time. The winding road through the mountains had fallen into disrepair from lack of use and in several places, the path was even broken off and my horse was forced to jump the gap. But so far, we have been making good time and I was in high hopes of crossing Dor-Lómin within the week. And from there, I would ride on in relative ease into Hithlum and the halls of Fingolfin by the northern shores of Lake Mithrim, thus completing my errand.

But my hopes were dampened slightly by the heavy grey clouds looming ominously overhead, silently threatening snow later in the evening. The weather was growing steadily colder, and I was glad I had packed warm clothes and my fur-lined cloak. Winter was fast closing in upon us.

xXXXx

By mid-day the temperature had dropped considerably, and a light dusting of snow drifted lightly down from the heavy grey skies as I made my slow descent from the rugged crags of the Ered Wethrin. Far below me lay the plains and forests of Dor-Lómin, a grey expanse stretching out in every direction the eye can see. And in the distance white mountains rose proudly from the plains, a great barrier between the lands of Dor-Lómin and Mithrim, serving to hinder me from my aimed destination. Surveying the land spreading out below me and calculating the distance I had yet to cover, I sighed. It would take me at least another week to reach the pass through the Mountains of Mithrim and make my way to Lake Mithrim.

I was beginning to doubt I was going to make it back in the required time. And I started to wonder what would become of me, should I miss the date. Would I then be forever sundered from my King and brother, and from all whom I call friend? Would I never again see the elleth whom I was just beginning to come to know, fair Linneniel of the radiant eyes? I stopped myself from that train of thought. I must concentrate on reaching Dor-Lómin before nightfall. And then perhaps stopping to eat and refill my water skins, I will be on my way again, riding through the night across Dor-Lómin. My horse was beginning to show signs of tiring, but I urged him gently on. I could not afford to lose any time at all.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin," I said, patting my trusty stallion lightly on his muzzle, "but I must get to Mithrim within the fortnight, I cannot tary lest I am late in returning. And that would not bode well for us at all…" My stallion snorted in answer, a bit reluctant in continuing but understanding nonetheless.

"It will not bode well for us at all to be late…"

* * *

(Merlassë)

"Where have you been Linneniel?"

I heard the familiar gentle voice of Lenwë calling to me as I silently slipped back into the camp after my conversation with Ulmo by the riverside. Late was the hour of night when I finally parted company with my friend and made my way back to the elven encampment, aided by the enchantments of Ulmo. The firesides were emptied of most of its occupants, as even most of the Eldalië sought the dream paths at that hour of night. I was surprised then, to hear the voice of my elven friend, having assumed that he too had sought the comforts of sleep.

"Lenwë. You should be resting at this hour." I replied, turning to look into Lenwë's searching grey gaze.

"Where have you been Linneniel?" He repeated his question again, a little more quietly this time. I smiled at him.

"I went for a walk, my friend. Did I not tell you so before I left?" I answered him cheerily.

"I have searched the entire camp looking for you. You were not anywhere in the camp." He said quietly.

"But of course I was in the camp, Lenwë." I said, a little worried now, "We must have just missed each other." Lenwë did not look convinced.

"You were not anywhere in the camp Linneniel and you know it." He said dangerously quiet now, "Do not lie to me, I have spent the better part of six hours looking for you. I will not be so ill repaid for my efforts."

I did not answer him but turned away. How on Arda was I supposed to explain this away? Ulmo was right, this was folly, and I had just immersed myself deeper into it.

"Linneniel. Answer me."

This time, Lenwë's voice was unrelenting. He was not going to go away without an answer. One that I could not give him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been? How my heart has been sick with dread thinking that harm could have befallen you?" his voice now sounded stricken. I turned to see his face full of grief and also of relief. "Did you have any idea what passed through my mind as I began asking the guards one by one if they had seen or heard of a dark haired elleth at all."

"Can you imagine my alarm when one of the guards recalled seeing you just after nightfall, seeking to leave the encampment, and then you were neither seen nor heard of afterwards?" He continued, his face a picture of anxiety. "Tell me Linneniel, have you been outside of the encampment?"

His was an honest question, one that deserved an answer. But I could not give him one without raising more awkward questions about myself. I was silent for some moments while Lenwë continued to look inquisitively at me.

"Is it such a hard question to answer, my friend." He said at last. "All I require of you is one simple word, yes or no. Is that too much to ask of you?"

"Yes." I whispered, "Do not ask me anymore, I cannot and will not answer you."

"Were you or were you not outside the encampment." He persisted. He waited in silence while I thought of my answer.

"Yes." I said at last. "I was." Whispering the last two words, I turned to flee to some semblance of safety but I felt a hand grip me firmly, turning me back around to face the speaker.

"Linneniel, are you mad?" He said, horror sounding in every line of his face. "You could have died!" At this, I could not help but laugh, which only served to confuse him more.

"Died. What a strange word." I murmured to myself. "Yes, I supposed I could have died, in one sense or another. But you need not worry about me, my friend, I suppose I could have done more injury to you than to myself." The words of Ulmo came back to me and I felt thoroughly ashamed of what harm I could have caused this dear friend of mine.

"How could you laugh at such a matter, Linneniel?" He asked, mildly offended. "The Eldar do not age as do the Edain, but we can be separated from our hoar just the same. And I doubt that will be a pleasant experience."

"Please, my friend, I did not mean to speak lightly of it." I replied hurriedly, chastising myself for that slip of mouth once again. "It is just such a notion foreign to me. Pray concern yourself no more on my behalf. I promise you I will not try such a venture again." At this I spun on my heels and hurried away before he could speak another word. As I left him standing speechless behind me by the fireside, I thought to myself.

_Oh do not worry about me leaving the encampment again, my friend. Someone has seen to that already._

* * *

(Glorfindel)

"What say you my friend? Think you we shall make it by nightfall?"

Looking across the white expanse by the northern shore of Lake Mithrim, I saw in the distance the towering halls of Fingolfin, and I wondered out loud to my faithful companion the distance of our journey's end. Presently, my stallion snorted wearily, shaking his white-maned head. For nigh to two weeks we have travelled, flying across the plains of Dor-Lómin with a speed that could have only been achieved by an elven horse. Now, even my elven horse was close to exhaustion, and I, having not slept once during the two weeks of travel, was close to reaching my limit as well. The sight of Fingolfin's halls, twinkling invitingly across the icy lake yestereve, gave me a new hope as I closed in to my place of destination. Even my stallion seems en-heartened by the sight. As if with renewed strength, we raced across the frozen-white land in that last stretch towards our goal.

At mid-day today, we had stopped to rest once beside the frozen white banks of Lake Mithrim. However much we wanted, needed to reach our destination, the fact remains that we were both exhausted to the extreme. I knew if we had kept up the pace, we would have both collapsed with pure exhaustion onto the snow before we could have reached Fingolfin's halls. Now, somewhat more rested and refreshed by the icy cold water from beneath the frozen surface of the lake, we pressed on once more.

xXXx

The clattering of hooves on the cobblestone courtyard seemed like an awakening from a long and perplexing dream, which the past weeks have been like to me. Day after day of non-stop riding, passing by the white snow of the mountains and blinding plains of white, all of which now seems so unreal. And now, finally, I had arrived at my long sought for destination, and yet the twinkling lights of the stone halls before me seemed more of a dream than the one that I had been in. I dismounted in a sort of daze, staring at the enticing lights of the halls all around me, which spoke invitingly of warm fires and hot meals. The voice of a guard who had appeared in the doorway of the courtyard awoke me once again into reality, and as he asked me civilly (though not a little coldly) of my business with the Lord of the Noldor, I recollected of the task Turgon had appointed me to do.

"I wish to see the High King." I said to him, "I have been sent on an urgent errand from my Lord Turgon."

On hearing the one whom I have been sent by, the guard quickly gave a low bow and directed me into the brightly lit halls, a little more courteously than before. As I passed through the great dark oaken doors of the halls of Fingolfin, a wall of heat hit me like a welcoming wave of warm summer sunshine, washing over me. Inside, a roaring fire was burning in a large fireplace, and its heat filled the entire chamber, though its ceilings soared high above me. The guard bid me wait and took his leave, disappearing down one of the numerous hallways leading out of the great chamber.

I was left alone inside the massive chamber of Fingolfin's great hall, the crackling of the burning log in the fireplace was the only sound heard. The sound of the crackling fire echoed throughout the hall, magnified a hundred fold as the sound rebounded off its stone walls. In the same way, the sound echoed in my mind, filling my ears, until it was the only sound I heard.

xXXx

"My lord?"

The voice of the guard once again awoke me to reality. I did not notice I had closed my eyes until it took a great effort to open them again. It seems that the fatigue had overtaken me at last. I did not know how long it was since I had drifted into sleep, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. I lifted my head from hard wooden surface of the long wooden table which I had unconsciously laid my head on while sitting on the benches by the fire.

"My lord, the King would see you know."

I rose from my seat, steadying myself with the table, and nodded to the guard.

"Show me the way."

* * *

**Terribly, terribly sorry for the late update. I had troubles getting the plot moving and it didn't help i was also busy with work as soon as school started. But here it is! It's not much but it is something. Read and review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warnings: none

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

I stood silently in front of Fingolfin's large desk in his study while he sat pouring intently over the letter I was appointed to deliver by Turgon. Beside him, Fingon stood quietly, following the letter's progress with his eyes. Finishing at last, Fingolfin sighed and handed the letter over to Fingon, while taking a long sip of a glass of wine.

"I cannot say I disapprove of what Turgon is doing." He said finally, after wiping his lips with a napkin on the table. "He is right to do so. These are dangerous times, and none know how long this watchful peace will last."

Fingon, finishing up with the letter, folded it up and placed it carefully back onto the desk.

"It may be that by this move, my brother will outlast all the kingdoms of the Princes of the Noldor." Fingon replied prophetically. "For I foresee some great doom in store for the exiles of Valinor."

"That may be." I replied in turn to the prince's words. "Time will tell."

Fingolfin and Fingon both nodded. Rising from his great desk, Fingolfin pushed back his chair and moved to pace around the large study.

"Something must be done." He said, "We cannot forever sit waiting for the Enemy to strike again. We must make the first move."

"That is what my lord feels also." I said, in agreement with Fingolfin's words. Fingolfin nodded his approval and continued his pacing around the study.

"Tell me, Glorfindel, how exactly are we supposed to communicate with you while you and all of Turgon's household lies secluded someplace far from Beleriand?" Fingon interjected suddenly from his place by the desk.

"We will be near enough." I said, trying hard to answer his question without giving away the location of our hidden city. "We will be able to hear of all that passes in Beleriand, and we will come to your aid when it is needed."

Fingon did not look appeased, but he remained silent. Fingolfin was still pacing around the study, staring pensively at the floor. I stood silently watching Fingolfin's progress with tired eyes, his frenzied pacing seeming to hypnotize me. I stifled a yawn, but was heard by Fingolfin anyways. He stopped his pacing at last and looked at me with concern, studying me closely.

"You are tired Glorfindel." He said, "I will arrange one of my people to show you to your chambers, where you can rest."

I muttered my thanks wearily, bowing low, while Fingon flagged down one of the servants and gave him instructions.

I did not remember much after that but throwing myself onto the soft feathered bed in one of the numerous chambers in Fingolfin's halls and falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

(Merlassë) 

I dipped my hand beneath the clear surface of the rippling brook, feeling its gentle current flow past me. A faint whisper of a forgotten song played teasingly by my ear.

"Linneniel!"

I stood and turned around. Mirellas was waving at me to come. The camp had been disassembled early this morning and all was in a hurry to set off at once. Yestereve, when we had stopped to make camp, Turgon himself had addressed the party, saying that we were at last nearing the hidden city. All the camp was in a state of excitement, heartened at the thought of reaching our destination after all these weeks of travel. The trek across Beleriand had not been easy for the Eldalië of Nevrast, and they were all glad to be nearing the end of the long journey at last.

"Linneniel we are leaving! Come!"

I left the song of the brook behind me and moved to join Mirellas and the rest of the party that was already moving out of the area. Mirellas smiled as I walked to her side and we continued forward, pressed onwards by the surge of people behind us, sweeping us like a strong current towards the looming shadow of the mountains growing increasingly taller before us. Following the plodding pace of the company, I fell once again into thought.

I had not spoken to Ulmo since our last meeting by the river near the springs of Ivrin. His words had stuck me deep in my heart, and ever afterwards I had been wary of my actions, lest I draw the eyes of Melkor the traitor upon this party of the Eldalië whom I had come to care for so much. Oh how Melkor would rejoice if such a piece of information ever passed by his ear, and the memory of his leering smile and his silky voice was enough to cause a chill in my soul. That same silky that haunted me since the days before days in the dwellings of the Ainur.

//flash//

"Lovely Merlassë, you should not be so alone by yourself here."

It was the silken voice of Melkor that had disturbed me from my thoughts as I sat by the sparkling fountains of song that graced the fair halls of the Ainur. And it was his smile that I first saw as I turned my head to the sound of his voice, meeting his piercing gaze that was unrelentingly hard.

"Can that brother of yours not even find time to accompany his own sister that she should be left to sit so alone and friendless?" said his voice smooth as oil, wrapping himself like a cloak around me in a caress that sounded the first chill in my heart.

"My brother is in Eru's service, Melkor. I have not time for your flowery words, what is it you want?" I retorted, pushing him away from me.

"Tsk, tsk, little Merlassë, your temper is as hot as your brother's, I had only sought to accompany you as he had left you…alone." He replied, smiling in that leering way of his. "You should not send away a ready friend so hastily."

"And it is only my friendship that you want, is it, Melkor." I answered, glancing warily at him. Dealings with Melkor were never that simple, he had his ways of persuasion that led the other into more than one had bargained for.

"Of course, my pretty one. Who would not want to befriend one as lovely as you?" He said, smiling again. His voice was like to the caress of an icy hand.

"Save your flattery, it will not work on me Melkor." I told him coldly. "Leave me be, your friendship is not wanted here."

"Ah how you wound me, my lovely. Surely my company is not that repulsive to you as that is it now?" He replied, sitting next to me on the fountain, his voice wrapping once more around me. This time he was more persistent, more forceful, his presence almost choking me.

"Unhand her, Melkor. My sister wants not your attentions."

It was at the jarring words of my brother that Melkor did cease his forceful conduct towards me. He rose from the fountain, his face barely concealing his annoyance as he faced my brother.

"Ah Tulkas, ever playing the protector of all." He said smoothly, his face changing to one of pleasantry as he spoke. "I was only seeking to accompany the sister that you had so…thoughtlessly…left to sit on her own. You should grateful that she had a friend to keep her company."

"My sister needs no friends such as you, dark one." My brother answered icily, drawing me to his side. "Leave us."

Melkor smiled suavely, bowing, left, sweeping out of the halls with a whirlwind into the void where he often passed his time. As he left, my brother turned to me, his face concerned.

"I care not what others say about him, sister, but I trust him not at all. Stay away from him, for my sake, alright?" He said to me, as we both sat down by the fountain once more. I nodded, silently agreeing with my brother's words.

And then afterwards, we moved on to happier topics, the presence of Melkor all but forgotten as my brother recounted his ventures of the day, the twinkling song of the water playing delicately in the fountain behind us.

But later on, I overheard my brother and Melkor as I passed by an empty hallway in the dwellings of the Ainur, their voices ringing in the stillness.

"Stay away from my sister, _Melkor_, I do not want you near her again." My brother said, his voice dripping with contempt.

"I will speak with her if it pleases me." Melkor answered calmly, "I need no permission from you to do it."

"Touch her again, and I will find you to answer for it." My brother replied in a deadly quiet whisper. But Melkor only smiled silkily at me brother and spoke a few simple words that haunted me long after.

"If you can catch me."

//flash//

"What are you thinking about Linneniel?"

It was Lenwë's voice sounding beside me as we walked on in the afternoon sun. I turned to smile at him as I shook the last wisps of that memory that had clouded my thoughts since morning.

"It is nothing, my friend, merely the echoes of a memory long ago." I replied. As I spoke to him, I saw his fair face clouded with a frown as his features displayed all the characteristics of one who was deeply troubled by something. His façade of cheerfulness had not done much to hide his unease.

"You worry for Glorfindel, do you not, Lenwë of Nevrast?" I asked, taking a guess as to the source of his anxiety. My guess must have struck near the mark for then Lenwë sighed, frowning once more at my words.

"Regardless of what the King has said about sending him off on a quick errand, I cannot help but worry as to what exactly it is." He replied, shaking his head. "He has been gone for near a turn of the moon, one must wonder where he might be."

I silently pondered over his words. It was true, none knew where Glorfindel might be now, save the Turgon the King. And there were many dangers in the wilds of Beleriand that one of the Quendi might encounter, the servants of Melkor for one…But in an attempt to cheer my friend up, I put on a smile and spoke comfortingly to him.

"He will be back soon, Lenwë, I am sure of it."

Lenwë sighed. "Then we must hope."

But Lenwë's words had planted the seeds of disquiet in my heart, and I worried for the gentle, golden-haired elf that had once rescued me from the beaches of Middle Earth. He had shown me great charity and I could not sit and do nothing if he really was in need of my help. I would not stand by and do nothing if one that I had come to care for so much was in danger of posthumous peril.

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

My message being delivered, I had set out at once with Fingolfin's reply at dawn the following morning, significantly reinvigorated by the plentiful sleep I had gotten the night before. I flew across the plains of Mithrim, my white stallion like a shooting star across the ashen landscape. I had little over a week to reach the dry springs that marked the doorway into the hidden city under the roots of the Encircling Mountains, and I was not sure if I would make it in time.

Heavy snow had all but closed off the passes through the mountains, and I was greatly hindered in my way south of Lake Mithrim by the constant snowstorms that raged on the plains of Mithrim. It took much longer than I had anticipated to reach the passes through the Ered Wethrin. Sighing as I squinted through the haze of what promised soon to become a blizzard, I urged my stallion onwards, ascending into the lofty peaks of the Mountains of Shadow where the snow fell even more heavily as the ascent progressed.

I knew that Turgon would be obliged to continue on without me should I be unable to reach our meeting place at the appointed date. He would be taking a great risk even waiting three days for me, exposing the entire company to the devices of the Enemy. Once they have entered the Hidden City and the gates shut behind them, I would have to seek entry in with great caution, lest my progress be marked. The entire return journey I had been carefully watching my back, ensuring that I was not being followed by something or someone undesirable.

The power of the vala Ulmo would protect the King's party in their entry of the hidden city, and I hoped he would protect me as I made my way as quickly as I could in the direction of the Encircling Mountains.

* * *

(Merlassë) 

In the late afternoon, the company reached the banks of the mighty Sirion, flowing from its springs deep in the Northern regions of Ered Wethrin and made its way south all the way to the Great Sea far, far south from here. The company stopped to rest a while on its sandy banks while I wandered away from the rest of the party, seeking my mighty friend whom I had not seen in many days.

"Well met Merlassë, Singer of the Water."

Ulmo arose with his usual majesty from the rushing waters of the Sirion, hastening past us in its course to the sea.

"My Lord Ulmo." I addressed him, nodding my head in respect. Ulmo smiled at my words.

"So what brings the little singer to seek my company? I thought I had thoroughly scared her away last we spoke." He said, eyes sparkling with laughter. I blushed and looked down at the swell of the water, listening to his rippling laughter like the waves on the sea.

"You jest with me, my friend." I answered wryly, as his laughter faded away. Ulmo only chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He said. "But come now, what exactly do you seek my company for these days, when you have so many of the Children of Ilúvatar to do so already?"

"I have come to seek your help, friend." I answered. Ulmo looked at me with great interest on hearing my answer.

"And what kind of help would you seek, little singer?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know of the one of the Eldalië they call…Glorfindel?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, regarding me still with intrigue.

"I would know if he is well." I continued, "And I would know, where ever he may be, if he has your safeguard." I looked up as I finished my query, meeting the eyes of my friend who was now looking at me with an air of amusement.

"And do you usually concern yourself so deeply in the affairs of the Eldalië, Merlassë of the Ainur?" He asked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"They are my friends, Ulmo." I answered, holding his gaze steadily, "And I have come to care for them a great deal."

"Indeed." He said softly, watching me tenderly now. I nodded in affirmation, eagerly waiting for him to answer my earlier questions. Seeing my enthusiasm, Ulmo continued on.

"The one whom they call Glorfindel has been sent by his King to deliver a message to the High King Fingolfin of the Noldor." He replied, "He left for his halls more than three weeks ago after taking counsel with his King. He is now making his way to meet up with the King's company again, though he has been greatly impeded by the heavy snowstorms of the northern regions – Melkor's doing of course, but he knows not of Turgon's plans." I nodded at his words, listening intently.

"I have been watching over him the entire journey, Merlassë." He continued, "Never fear, he will be reunited with his friends and his King very soon." Ulmo smiled gently down at me while I breathed a great sigh of relief.

"You have my sincere thanks, my friend. Your words bring me great comfort" I told him gratefully. Ulmo nodded, smiling still.

"This one of the Firstborn must have a special place in your heart, to have you hold him so high in your affections, little Singer." said Ulmo softly while I was still rejoicing in the fact that _he_ was safe and would return soon.

"Why of course, Ulmo." I said matter-of-factly, "I owe much to his hospitality in accommodating me among his people."

Ulmo chuckled.

"Yes, but is that all Merlassë, I wonder…is that all?"

xXXx

Making my way back to the camp of the Eldalië relieved of the worries of my anxious mind, I silently pondered the curious words of Ulmo. What did he mean when he asked if I had only cared about the golden-haired elf because he had shown me great kindness? Should there be any other reason why I should care for him beyond that? I did not know. In any case, my thought was interrupted once again by Lenwë waving me over to partake in some stew and bread. My thoughts seem to be often interrupted by him of late.

"The King says that we may reach the city in a matter of days." Announced Aranel as we were all gathered around the small fire on which our dinner had been warming on.

"I say it is about time." Said Belagos in reply, "Even without Glorfindel here breathing down our necks day and night, I'd be glad to rest properly at last after a few months of travel."

Both of the ellith nodded fervently in agreement.

"Personally, I don't mind the walking, but I can't stand this confinement to the camp," exclaimed Aranel. "I hate being fenced into such a small area, I feel like we're being herded."

Elenwen made baa-ing noises and Mirellas giggled.

"What about you Lenwë?" asked Mirellas, after her giggles resided, glancing at the sullen figure in the corner, "What do you look forward to when we reach the Hidden City?"

"I know not." Was his reply, as he retreated farther away from the dancing light of the campfire as fiery Arien set behind the snowy peaks of Ered Wethrin. We all sat in silence for a moment, staring into the flames of the fire that was our only source of heat as the Sun star took with her the last lingering tendrils of warmth along with the daylight. Finishing up with his soup quickly, Lenwë took himself away from our cozy huddle around the fire, disappearing into the twinkling torchlight of the encampment. Worried for him, I rose nimbly and made to follow, excusing myself from the rest of the group.

"What ails you, my friend?" I asked, when I had caught up with him, walking quickly to keep up with his fast pace. "You have not been yourself lately."

"Do not concern yourself with me Linneniel, I am fine anyhow." He said, dismissing my concern. I barred his way, stopping him with a hand.

"Lenwë if there is something that worries you, speak and be relieved of your worries." I said, forcing him to look at me with another hand. "It will do you no good to keep it all bottled inside, you are disturbing the peace of everyone around you."

My words made him smile and he took my hand from its strong grip under his chin and held it in his own.

"Then let them worry, Linneniel." He said, smiling now, "It will do them some good anyhow."

I laughed, shaking my head at his mischeivious smile. He laughed too and led me strolling at a more leisurely pace through the camp.

"Tell me what troubles you, my friend." I asked again as we walked. "Surely you are not that worried about our friend Glorfindel?"

"It is he that I worry about." He said with a huff, "What in Arda was Turgon thinking sending him away alone like that?"

"You must be great friends with him, that you should worry so much to his well-being you could not even eat a meal in peace." I remarked.

"He is the closest thing to a brother I have." He said, his eyes glazed over with a far away look. "He is like family to me. My only family."

Lenwë hesitated a moment before beginning again.

"You see, we had been friends even as we roamed the green fields of Valinor together, long ago. My naneth was one of the ladies of Queen Elenwë, the wife of Turgon, and I was often left to wander the halls of Turgon to while she sewed with the other ladies of the Queen. There I met him when he came with a delegation of the Vanyar, his father being the cousin of the Queen, though his mother was one of the Noldor. We were both only youths then though he was of the elder, and at first I thought him conceited as he took great pride in his Vanyarin heritage. But after an incident involving us raiding the kitchens of Turgon's halls, all enmities were resolved. We became the best of friends, he and I. Inseparable. And from that day forth he spent much time in Turgon's halls and became a favourite of the King."

"So we grew to maturity in the halls of Turgon and Glorfindel found another great friend in his older cousin, our King. But when Fingolfin declared his wish to leave Valinor and return to Middle Earth, Glorfindel left Aman in the Long March to Beleriand for my sake, for my parents were faithful subjects of the House of Turgon and would follow him to the ends of the earth. Even against his fathers will, he marched with us out of Valinor."

"By rights, Glorfindel should not even be here. He is one of the house of the Vanyar, he had no cause to rebel against the Valar at all, for the grievances were not upon his kin. It is true that he is related to the houses of the Noldor also, but he was one of those who disagreed with the words of Fëanor and had little love of him. But he forsook all when he heard that I was to leave with the party to Middle Earth. He swore allegiance under the House of Turgon, his friend and cousin several times removed, and joined us in our arduous journey. What a futile dream we had!"

Lenwë scoffed, as he continued on with his story, "We thought we could have defeated one of the vala himself. And so we fell into our folly. The curse of Mandos fell upon us as we persisted onwards in our obstinacy. When Finarfin turned back, I urged Glorfindel to go with them, and forsake not the realm of the Valar because of me, though I must follow for love of my naneth and my adar. But he would not turn back, and followed, though we were all much aggrieved and despaired by the kinslaying at Aqualondë."

"And it only worsened. The treachery of Fëanor was shown at the burning of the ships at Losgar, and we were left to brave the grinding ices of the Helcarxë. Many did not survive that journey…" at this, Lenwë's voice faltered. We walked on in silence until he spoke once more.

"I lost my naneth and adar on that trek through the grinding ice. My naneth fell alongside Queen Elenwë and my adar died trying to save her. Glorfindel had to hold me back as I ran to grab my adar's hand as he slipped over the edge…A moment later, the entire section of the iceberg broke off into the churning sea…If it wasn't for Glorfindel, I might not even have lived to seen Isil rise over Middle Earth."

A tear slip down his cheek, glistening in the flickering torchlight of the dusk. I handed him a handkerchief that I kept by my side ever since that incident with the soup, weeks ago. He wordlessly took the cloth, muttering a word of thanks, wiping away the offending tear quickly and clutching the handkerchief tightly in his hand.

"Ever since that day, Glorfindel had taken me under his wing and took care of me like an older brother. He is only one I could call family, here east of the Sea."

Lenwë fell silent once more, seemingly to have finished his story. Looking around me, I found that, circling, we had arrived back once more at the dying campfire we left some time ago. The fireside was empty, and it appeared that the rest of our friends had left to join some other more interesting party elsewhere. Lenwë stoked the smothering embers back to life as we seated ourselves on the short grass by the fire, listening to its crackling as it gathered strength. I pondered upon the things that Lenwë had just revealed to me, bringing me back to the thoughts Glorfindel of the Noldor again.

My admiration of his character had only been elevated by Lenwë's testament of his steadfast devotion and love for a friend. He was one well worthy of esteem and respect. His fëa shone bright with the light of Ilúvatar and its brilliance illuminated the life of all those around him. How wondrous are the children of Ilúvatar! How fair their countenance, and how extraordinary their lives, they who had been brought into this world with the life of the Flame Imperishable. Each day I dwelled among the Firstborn of Eru, I never cease to marvel of their vibrant life, so like my own which Eru had called into being, the daughter of his thought. But he, he was a wonder beyond all wonders, for in my eyes, he was the most marvellous thing that my Father ever created.

In my eyes, the light of his fëa drew me like the Eldar to the stars of Varda. And his gentle gaze sounded in my heart, the whispers of a strange song that I could not understand. He deserved all the protection and aid that I could give to him to speed his journey returning, and to bring him safely back to be reunited with his friend, Lenwë of the Noldor, to whom he meant so much.

Remembering once again of the heavy snows that blocked his passage through the mountains, I thought of one thing that was well within my power to allay his path. Something that I was well adept at doing since the days before days…

xXXx

The hour was late and the night, starless. The sky was overcast with heavy clouds that gathered over the peaks of Ered Wethrin. I silently walked the banks of Sirion the Great, watching the lights of the encampment in the distance. I had slipped past the guards again, forsaking the advice of Ulmo. I was careful this time, I told myself, and I would return soon after I had done what I left to do.

I stood under the shadow of the Mountains of Shadow, the rushing stream of Sirion to my right. Stepping into the current of the great river, I stood amid its swells, letting its power wash over me, embracing its strength.

_Oh great river hear my song, the song of Merlassë of the Ainur. Let the rain fall upon the mountains - let its warmth chase away the breath of Melkor the traitor. Let the song of water sing once again, and sound in the peaks of the mountains. I will give you the breath of Life and it shall seep into the veins of mountain, for your waters rise into the skies of Manwë and fall upon the earth. Let my song be carried on to the springs in the heights, let my life be carried forth and thaw the frozen land. For the days from now till Rana's light be dimmed, rain shall fall upon the earth, so one may pass unhindered by._

_Oh great river, hear my song, the song of Merlassë of the Ainur._

* * *

(Lenwë) 

I had entered Linneniel's tent to bring her an extra blanket for the night, only to find that she was not in her small cot. Worried that she would catch cold in the chilly winter night, I had gone searching for her all over the encampment, only to find myself unable to find her once more. Setting my jaw, I deduced that she had once again gone wandering in the night and I stormed off to search for her, finding one of the guards on duty tonight that I was friendly with and explaining to him my situation. He was reluctant to let me pass and doubtful that an elleth would have slipped past their guard, but I assured him that she had done it once before and he agreed hesitantly, alerting the archers hidden in the trees and sending another guard out with me to search for the missing elleth., who, I told myself, was to be given a sound scolding the moment I found her.

xXXx

We hunted the banks of Sirion, eyes scanning the trees and the banks in search of her, but our attempt was fruitless. My heart despairing that some ill had befallen her, I suggested that we both split up and make a sweep up and down the banks of the river. The guard agreed. I wandered upstream, panic arising in me, hoping to find her, but the night was as dark as the void, and I could not see far even with the light of my elven eyes. But as I walked further and further upstream, my ears caught the melody of an unearthly song, and the voice was of one whom I knew…

And then I caught sight of her, though I knew not if my eyes deceived me, for though I knew her to be Linneniel, I could help but doubt myself in the face of the spectacle I was met with.

She stood in the waves of the mighty Sirion, her arms lifted up in song to the sky. The words were in a strange tongue I knew not of and it rolled around me like the waves of the gentle sea – tender and commanding at the same time. Her gaze was like the light of the Two Trees, brighter still if it could be: they were eyes that none of the Quendi could ever possess. The river current carried her power, though I do not know how I knew. And as I watched in amazement, the breeze carried the breath of spring around me and thawed the frost on the ground. And as I stood in wonder, I felt the drop of water upon my face.

It was showering warm rain in winter.

* * *

**Spent the entire weekend working on this chapter and now am posting it in the middle of the night because I know I won't have time to tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you find any mistakes/grammar errors of the kind, please excuse me and take into consideration I AM writing at 1 o'clock in the morning while doing my French homework at the same time. Alors, bonne nuit mes amis et j'espère que vous appréciez mes efforts. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warnings: none

* * *

(Merlassë ) 

The soft pattering of the fat raindrops on the earth washed away the cold of the winter night, and filled the air with the breath of life such as I could give to the song of the river. Laughing, I danced, swirling in the waters of Sirion, as I lifted my arms in welcome to the fall of the rain.

_'Little Singer, what is this you have done?'_

I heard the voice of Ulmo in my ear, speaking in his usual calm manner, though I thought I caught the hint of a reprimand in his tone.

'I have called the rain, my friend, though only for a while.' I replied. 'Rain to melt the snows of Ered Wethrin.'

'Merlassë do you think that wise?' He said, 'I do think changing the weather counts of drawing attention upon yourself.'

'I am merely making rain, Ulmo. I'm sure Melkor is used to my whims of song by now."

"I am merely saying, Merlassë, that you must be more careful what –'

'Do lighten up Ulmo, it is only a little rain.'

'Melkor will wonder –'

'Melkor can wonder all he likes. I rather like to keep him guessing.'

'Merlassë you are incorrigible.'

'I know.'

I heard the hiss of the water as Ulmo sighed.

'Let us only hope that you do not make a habit of this.' He said

'Why not?' I tilted my head to listen to his voice in rush of the river. 'I find it rather enjoyable really.'

'Melkor may not take kindly to your little invasion of his territory.' He replied.

'Melkor does not take kindly to anything, Ulmo.' I answered. 'Why should I be concerned about the delicate feelings of Melkor when he would never be satisfied with anything anyone would ever do?'

'Merlassë.' Said Ulmo sternly, 'Melkor is one of the greatest among the Ainur, you should not speak so lightly of him. He can cause you great harm.'

'Ulmo.'

'Yes?'

'You are sounding more and more like my brother by the minute.'

'That is because I care for your well-being, as does your brother,' Came his sharp retort. 'You are far too careless for your own good, little singer.'

'Melkor considers me far too beneath him to give me any thought, my friend.' I said, 'You know I have none of the powers of the great.'

'Dearest one, you underestimate yourself much.' Ulmo replied in a quiet, grave voice, 'Even Melkor cannot resist the enchantment of your voice.'

'What are you saying, Ulmo?...' His words awoke in me once more that chill that had long slumbered in my mind. The memory of Melkor's smile and his cold caress resurfaced once more, long buried deep in the corners of my consciousness. I ceased my dance in the rain, standing still in the waves of Sirion, letting its waters surge past me as I stood waiting for my friend's answer - unsure if I wanted to hear it at all.

Ulmo sighed. 'Long has Melkor watched you, even as we dwelt in the Halls of the Ainur. He follows your steps in secret, his gaze ever turned towards you. You do not know, Merlassë, but your brother and I, and even Varda have noted his infatuation of you. He is enamoured by your beauty, your voice, your light, your innocence…such a stark contrast to his darkness and cold demeanour.'

'That cannot be, Ulmo.' I told him with a nervous laugh, 'You must be mistaken. Melkor scorns all those who he considers of lesser power than him. And me, the least of all the Ainur, it cannot be possible. Moreover, he hates my brother of all the Valar, what love can he have for me?'

'Merlassë, has it never occurred to you why he hated your brother most, even before the war of this little kingdom?' He asked softly, 'Long ago, when he first gazed upon your countenance as you sang in the presence of Eru, he sought out your brother for you hand. He would have you to wife, and asked to court you. But even in those days, when he was fair as the rest of the Ainur was, your brother perceived the darkness in him and refused him.'

'Melkor was furious, though he did not show it. He believes your brother denied him your hand to spite him, for in truth you know our people is free to choose their companions as they please, and your brother has no real say in who you may or may not court. Ever since that day, your brother has kept you from his sight, deterring him from any contact with you at all, which only served to infuriate him further. His hate for your brother was only elevated when he fought in the wars against him.'

I was silent for awhile at the revelation of Ulmo's words.

'The word love no longer has any meaning to Melkor.' I said bitterly, genuinely shocked by Ulmo's words. 'He could not love me anymore than he could feel pity.'

'Love is a strange emotion.' Replied Ulmo, 'Even those who have forgotten all else remembers love – so strong and so deeply it runs.'

'You think he still cares for me?' I asked my friend, inclining my head towards the water where the power of his presence coursed all around me. 'You think he still desires me for wife?'

'Ah desire. Yes desire is one thing that Melkor understands most deeply.' He said, 'But his love has long been corrupted. I doubt if he now feels anything more than desire and lust.'

I was silent again. The pitter-patter of the rain as it danced upon the river and the earth did not serve to sooth away the trepidation in my heart.

'Merlassë, you must not sing again, at least not here so close to his stronghold.' Ulmo said at last, breaking the silence between us. 'He may have already perceived your presence from your song. Before, he may have been too preoccupied in his designs of destruction and ruin to give thought to old desires, but I think if he has heard you, the desire in his heart will be rekindled anew. There are more reasons now more than ever for him to possess you as his own. He knows it will wound your brother deeper than any machination of war can do.'

'What must I do?' I whispered. A cold in my spirit rippled through my being, like the flutter of a winter breeze through the thickets. I could almost feel the icy caress of his hand across my face.

'It is not safe here for you anymore, Merlassë,' Ulmo replied. 'It would be best if you return over the sea, out of his reach, or you will endanger yourself, and all those you hold dear.'

It seemed that the voice of Melkor was carried on the wind, a vent of chilling cold that blew from the North piercing the warmth of the rain. He was calling for me, his silken voice as smooth as ice. But it was different than I remembered, darker and harsher and there was something else, but I could not distinguish it. I knew that my friend spoke the truth.

'If not for me, Merlassë, then for your brother's sake,' he urged, 'You cannot stay.'

'Is there no other way, my friend?' I asked him, after a moment of silent contemplation, 'I will not let the fear of him drive me from this place. I will not run away. Let him come for me if he likes, but he shall not have me. I would defy him with all my power, however small it may be, and thwart him in all his plans.'

'Your courage is admirable, little singer, but there is naught you could do.' He said. 'You do not stand a chance in the face of his power. He will break you.'

His voice was sorrowful, echoing in the waters, a lament in the spring rain that winter should come so soon again.

'You forget my friend, that I am the Singer of Eru' I said smiling, 'My song is his song, for I am the daughter of his thought. Even the smallest voice can tame the harshest melodies of Melkor. Father taught me that.'

'When did you become wiser than me, little singer?' answered Ulmo laughing, the river bubbling in reply. But I only smiled.

'Very well then, my little friend, if you insist,' he said, 'There is one thing you can do to veil yourself from Melkor's eyes.'

'And what is that?' I asked curiously.

'Forsake your spirit form, become truly…Eldalië.'

* * *

(Lenwë ) 

It seemed that for ages I could not move, but could only stand there and watch as this vision unfolded before my eyes. The enchantment of the song seemed to have woven itself around me, rooting me to the ground where I stood. And then the song ceased, and Linneniel laughed and danced, her light feet skipping over the waves. I realized then that the rain did not touch her, nor did it wet the pale blue of her garments, fluttering in the wind.

Then from the river there resounded a mighty voice, and Linneniel answered it. I listened to them speak and their voices were as the waves, overlapping one after the other upon the seashore. I knew instinctively at that moment that the voice from the river was the one of the vala Ulmo. Then suddenly, Linneniel ceased her dance, and her face was clouded by a shadow, though their voices continued their lulling rhythm. Still I watched on, unable to command my feet to stir.

And as I watched, it suddenly seemed that all the light was drained from the brilliant form of Linneniel, and her piercing eyes were darkened. A great wind swirled around her and then breathed past me with a sigh, before it plunged back into the river from whence it came. The river rippled with golden light for a moment, before it dimmed to dull grey again. Linneniel breathed out, closing her eyes.

I looked upon her again and saw that a great change appeared to have befallen her form. Somehow, she looked more solid and real than ever before she had seemed. It was as if an image in a painting had stepped out of its frame and become flesh and blood. I would have gone on contemplating this mysterious change if not she had turned and caught me in her gaze where I stood paralyzed on the riverbank, some distance away.

I gasped unconsciously.

Suddenly from the river beside me, there arose the majestic form of the King of the Sea.

"Edhel, you have seen and heard more than you should have." He said, his voice deep and low.

"I…" but I could not continue, my tongue seemed as stiff as my feet.

Linneniel stepped out from the river, walking towards me. The rain was soaking her thin blue dress, and her dark hair was dripping with water running down her face, making her blink. Finally she stopped in front of me, and reached out a hand to wipe the rain from my face. It wasn't until then that I realized that the hood of my cloak had fallen back and I was soaked as well.

"What are you doing here, Lenwë?" though much about her was changed, her voice still retained the same enchantment and musicality.

"Linneniel…"

"Merlassë." Came the stern voice of the vala, "He cannot remember any of this." I looked from him to Linneniel, who nodded hesitantly and stepped towards me, taking my hand.

"Who are you?" the words came unbidden to my lips, no more than a whisper. Linneniel smiled wistfully.

"I am the Maia of the watersong, mellon." She said softly, "I am named Merlassë by my people - the Singer of the sea."

"My lady, I would not tell if you do not wish it not to be known." I said, but she only looked at me sadly.

"I trust you, mellon, never think I do not." She replied, "But I cannot risk it, he is looking for me."

"He?" I asked, but Linneniel did not answer. Ulmo handed her a flask of pearl, which she took in her hand and held it out to me.

"Drink." She said.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the open flask uneasily. The pearl of the flask shimmered slightly in the darkness of the night.

"It is a potion, made from the veils of the sea, the mists and the fog." She answered, slipping the cool flask into my hand. "All those who drink of it come under the spell of my enchantment."

"And what becomes of me then?" I said again, swallowing nervously.

"You will forget," she answered gravely, "And remember no more of this night, or of Merlassë of the Maia." She took my hand in hers, lifting the flask of pearl toward my lips. I hesitated before the opening of the flask touched my lips.

"I like not the thought of losing a small part of my memory for all time, however important and necessary it is, my lady." I told her. She watched me with her pale, pale eyes and laughed.

"You will forget, yes, mellon." She said, smiling, "But is it not forever, for the potency of this drink does not wipe the thoughts from your mind, but merely surrounds it in a haze of forgetfulness. You will recall this night when it is deemed right that you should, and then not even the mists of Merlassë can cloud the memory from your mind!"

Her hand relinquished its hold, leaving my hand alone on the flask, which was much lighter than I thought it to be. I studied the flask closely. What I had first thought to be inlaid of pearl did not seem so anymore as I looked upon it. Instead, it appeared to be a swirling mist, white and hazy upon the surface of the metal. I looked towards Linneniel again, who smiled gently and gazed into my eyes with reassurance.

"Drink, Lenwë of the House of Turgon." She said, "And trust in Merlassë Linneniel, who must put herself in your debt once again."

With these words she bowed with a nod of her head, rising to look tenderly at me.

"Drink." She said again, this time no more than a whisper. Ulmo stood at her side, tall and terrible, seeming to dwarf her diminished figure.

I took a deep breath and lifted the cool metal of the flask to my lips, slowly tipping it up. A smooth liquid slipped down my throat, liquid and airy at the same time. It had no taste, but smelled of rain and the clear waters of Valinor.

I swallowed, and remembered no more.

* * *

(Glorfindel) 

It was my fourth day in the mountains, and I had gotten no further than the lower peaks. The snowstorms raged unceasingly in its heights and the snow fell so fast and thickly, that no sooner had I broken through a path than it was buried again. I was beginning to despair of ever making the pass over the mountains, nonetheless return by the appointed date. I had halted in the shelter of a rocky cliff side, hoping to wait the worst of the storm out before continuing. My stallion snorted at my side, shivering in the cold.

"I'm sure it will soon pass, mellon nin." I told him, patting him on the nose and breaking away some of the ice that had begun to form on his muzzle. "Be patient."

But they were empty words, and the blizzard showed no signs of relenting. I drank some cordial in an attempt to warm my body, for the very warmth of my blood seemed to be stolen away by this icy storm. It was no use; we would have to continue on or risked being buried under the snow. Already, I felt my mind growing drowsy and my body yearned to sleep, curled against the cold strength of the rock. I tried shaking the thought of sleep from my mind, but it seemed to have a firm hold on me and I could not refuse. All the weariness of the journey seemed to have caught up with me at once.

Leaning against the rock face, with my stallion standing protectively in front of me, shielding me from the worst of the wind, I drifted into sleep.

xXXx  
_  
I was struggling through the relentless drifts of snow, as large as waves, high in the peaks of Ered Wethrin. All around me was swirling white, and it seemed as if I was in a prison of icy snow. A fell voice was on the wind, a malicious laugh that drove the storms of the deadly snow. And no matter how hard I tried to escape from this white prison, I seemed not be moving anywhere at all._

_And at last when I thought I could go no further, there came from the south a breeze as warm as a spring day. With gentle laughter, it tamed the raging storm, which seemed to shrink back in its presence. It wrapped itself around me, shielding me from the blasting cold and warming me to the core of my frozen body. It played across the mountains, and where ever it went the air seemed filled with warmth. The looming grey clouds threatened snow no more, but instead fell with soft rain that washed the snow away, and all the path of the mountain was laid bared before me._

_With another laugh, the wind seemed to dance on the mountain top while the darkest of clouds loomed some distance away, not able to enter into the warmth of its presence, but watched longingly as it danced. The gentle rain fell all around me, and in it echoed a familiar song I had heard once, long ago._

xXXx

There was something wet on my face, I lifted a hand to wipe it away but it was insistent.

I opened my eyes.

There was water dripping on me, all around me. My faithful stallion nudged me impatiently, seeming glad that I had awakened at last. I blinked twice, taking in the scene around us.

By the stars of Varda and all that is holy, the snow was melting away!

The snow that had once covered up to my waist was all but gone, washed away by this strange warm rain that was now falling from the sky.

It may be that the vala Ulmo is watching over me yet.

I whispered a quick prayer of thanks and quickly mounted. I knew how closely I had come to death, and if it was not for this spring rain, I would have slipped into sleep forever on this cursed mountaintop. The thought of it chilled me, but I waved it away determinedly – I must continue on at once.

I surveyed the road ahead. It was clear. Rejoicing, I set forth once more with great speed, racing down the now clear path.

I may make it back in time yet.

* * *

(Merlassë ) 

I watched as the light in Lenwë's eyes became dull and glazed over. The pearl flask dropped from his hand and I deftly caught it before it hit the ground. Running my hands over the coolness of its surface, I closed the flap of the flask. Taking one last look at it, I tossed it back into the rushing river, watching it dissolve and melt back into the waters.

As the last of it disappeared, I turned and looked over to where Ulmo stood impassively, giving me an approving nod.

"The other guard will find the both of you soon. I will take your leave." He said, turning

"Wait." I said, resting a hand on his arm. I found that I could no longer perceive his thoughts anymore, as I could by just the touch of a hand before. It was as if a great wall had arisen between us. All I could feel was the power that still exuded from him, but of anything else there was only silence.

"You are now one of the Eldalië, Merlassë." He said, immediately understanding my thoughts. "You have the same likeness of power that they possess, and that way you shall remain, until the housing of your spirit releases you from its hold."

As he spoke, we heard voices coming from the riverbank further down.

"This is where we say our farewells, for many an age perhaps." Said Ulmo, "You will not see me again, unless it be a time of dire need."

I nodded, and watched as Ulmo turned once again to go. As he disappeared back beneath the current of the river, I heard the sound of his voice in my mind, one last time.

_Farewell, Singer of Eru, my friend and sister. It may be that we will not see each other again for an age of the world. Yet I foresee that this path you have chosen will bring you great joy…and also great sorrow. May the grace of Eru smile upon you and light your way - wherever you may go. _

_Farewell.  
_  
And then there was only the gurgle of water upon the riverbed.

As I stood pondering his words, Lenwë stirred at last beside me, the enchantment of the potion full wrought.

"Linneniel! You gave me quite a scare!" He said, taking me roughly by my wrist and pulling me behind him back towards the elven encampment. "Whatever possessed to wander out of the camp at this hour of the night? You could have been shot, you could have been captured, you could have DIED!"

"I am sorry, mellon nin." I said, but offered no more words, remembering the way his eyes glittered and dimmed under the moonless sky as he unquestioningly downed the contents of the pearl flask that I had offered him. Lenwë huffed in annoyance at my words, but said nothing.

The grey wispy clouds lingering damply overhead drifted languidly away as we hurried along, revealing a pale crescent moon hanging shyly in the inky black sky. Soon, we met up with the other guard who had been searching for us further down the riverbank. After making sure that both of us were unharmed, he escorted us all the way back to the torch-lit warmth of the encampment.

Along the broad banks of Sirion, the elvish encampment was a white city of tents in the moonlight, shivering in the light breeze. The torch light flickered, dancing on the fluttering canvas of the tents.

No sooner had I recognized the familiar awnings of my tent than I was pulled roughly inside, and found myself looking up at the livid face of Lenwë glowering down at me. But Lenwë did not speak, seeming to be too infuriated for words. I smiled meekly up at him, but his face grew grimmer. I tentatively touched his arm and was surprised when he caught my hand fast with his own, and would not relinquish it when I tried to withdraw it.

"Linneniel…."

His voice broke. I looked up once again into his hard grey eyes, and saw that his expression had softened. Now he regarded me with an almost tender gaze, seeming to be on the verge of speaking. I gave him a questioningly glance.

But he only swallowed slowly, and said nothing. He dropped my hand and stared angrily at the ground.

"I am sorry if I have caused you any alarm, my friend." I whispered softly to him, "I will not do so again. You have my word."

"No you will not."

I was somewhat taken back by the hardness of his voice.

"You will go nowhere without my escort, Linneniel, until I can trust you again."

Without another word, he left the small tent, his damp cloak snapping at his heels.

* * *

**I must once again appologize for the long wait. This chapter took a long time in the making and things have been very busy around here lately. I do hope you will enjoy this. I can make no guarantees for when the next chapter will pop up, but be reassured that this story will not abandoned entirely. Happy reading:)**


End file.
